Knight In Stolen Armour
by Demi-Leigh
Summary: What happens when Edward and Bella, professional thieves and rivals, get caught up with the mob? Will things end well or will there be hell to pay? ExB AH/AU/OOC
1. Strike One

**I hope you enjoy my new story, it's only going to be about 3-4 chapters and it evolved from a photo I saw which somehow got my writing cogs into motion and brought forth the creation below...enjoy! :D Feel free to leave a comment or review at the bottom...**

***O***

**Disclaimer: I do not own any 'Twilight' content that may appear in my completed story, **

**all c****opyright belongs to Stephanie Meyer, the lucky lady.**

***O***

The secret to being the best in my trade was to be light on your feet and nimble in mind and body, without these two main skills you would never make it big time as an 'artefact/jewel/whatever-can-be-stolen' thief. I mean, to be honest, no one ever wanted to hire someone who sounded like a heard of elephants when this job required finesse and a certain kind of classiness to it.

Take me, for example, I made sure that I always ate healthy; I exercised regularly and practiced almost every day in the art of safe cracking. To make it in this business you also had to have trust issues which meant that our main motto was _trust no one_.

It was proven over and over again by the many crews that were arrested due to one wimp who got cold feet and loose lips. Most thieves, like myself, preferred to go solo these days which was a hell of a lot safer and this was a proven fact, exhibit A. I'm still here.

Right now trust was the least of my worries as doubt for the job I was currently involved in had me worried, which was never a good thing. My gut instincts had never failed me so far.

I normally picked my own contracts but I thought about having some variety in my life so I accepted a request that was offered to me by an anonymous benefactor.

Normally it was very risky if you didn't know who you were dealing with; if trouble arose you wouldn't know who to fight or run from. Luckily for me I had 'friends' all over the place, one in the police force, a couple from the streets and the best was the one from the highest mob family around called the Volturi.

After having a conversation with my mob contact for exactly fifty nine seconds I had come to the conclusion that the patriarch of the family had sent out the contract. My contact explained that this was strictly procurement and nothing more political or deadly so I arranged a time for the official meeting to be held the next day.

The job was to steal an antique statue from the state museum that belonged to said mob family but was stolen from them many years before.

So if you will, it was bit of an heirloom, a very expensive heirloom in fact. It had been valued at a little more than one hundred and fifty grand not only because of the age but because it was made of pure silver, gold filigree and rare gems.

Despite the substantial amount of money I had been paid after signing the contract this is what piked my curiosity, believe it or not I wasn't in this job completely for the money, I had an allure to the unique and the aged.

Gathering my wits back I put my complete attention to the task at hand. Today was the day of the heist and I had to be in calm control otherwise things could go horribly wrong.

The museum had been clever in the design of their security for this showing, installing state of the art lasers and sensors in every inch of the floor and ceiling, guards patrolled the surrounding rooms every fifteen minutes, a camera was singled in on the podium at all times and there was a pressure release alarm underneath the statue.

I had been impressed by the lengths they had put in place in order to protect the statue when I had cased the place, I had seen many priceless paintings and antiquities come and go through the museum and none had come close to the complexity of this new system.

It seemed that the Strigoni family – known rivals and enemies of the Volturi – who now owned the statue were putting in some extra funds in order to keep it safe and theirs, even in the opening hours there were guards patrolling the room and anyone who came too close to the glass pedestal was told to step back with chill politeness.

After a few detailed observations I figured that the safest time to try would be at night when there were fewer obstacles and the room was clear of tourists, children and especially the guards. Security details in other rooms and patrols I could handle but if they were in the same room it made it that much more difficult but not impossible.

When I had arrived home I set to work putting together the kit I would need for this particular job and made sure I had my plan memorized faultlessly. I dressed in my lucky underwear, black tights and three quarter sleeved top, leather gloves, specially designed boots and my slim-line utility belt that strapped to my thigh.

Pulling my hair into a tight bun I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and grabbed the keys to my black Ducati which was the fastest and stealthiest ride I owned out of my two vehicles.

Thanks to Rosalie – one of my best friends – who was in the automotive industry my bike and car had been modified to within an inch of their lives as she could basically alter or fix anything with an engine. Before I left I made sure that everything was in place and that I hadn't forgotten anything as one little mistake could ruin my carefully crafted plans. Happy that everything was in order I nodded to myself and slipped out the apartment building's back door and took off into the dark.

When I arrived I parked a block away and stuck to the shadows and silently thanked Alice – my other fashionista best friend – for my boots. They were designed for several purposes and one of those was to absorb sound, the other was the small dial near my heel which enabled me to stick to any surface when needed.

The absorption of my pounding feet meant a stealthy approach as I sprinted along the pavement to the museums loading docks; the outside patrol would never see or hear me coming.

Coming up to the large roller doors I checked for the two security guards that I knew would be huddled in the small corner office at the back of the building, making my move when they turned to look at something on the desk and gave their backs to the security monitors that showed all the areas outside the museum.

Keeping to the shadows I finally made it to the small 'employee only' door and attached my phone and a small cable to the automatized pin pad on the wall, in seconds the four lights turned green and I heard the quiet snick as the lock turned.

Putting my phone away I entered into the empty and quiet break room and smiled in anticipation of the fun part to come.

On the schematic sketches of the building it showed that this room in particular was directly below the statue area and a ventilation system, which started from here, ran throughout the entire museum's walls. Lucky for me I had a small figure and I could squeeze through the narrow ducts.

I quickly found the vent and opened the dusty grate but just as I was slipping in I heard the lock on the door I had just entered snick and the silent whoosh of sound as the door slowly opened. I quickly moved further down so I was shrouded in darkness and pulled the grate closed behind me. I held my breath as a figure walked past slowly, too slowly and stealthily to be an employee or guard and I couldn't help but notice that this figure looked familiar.

Oh hell no!

I recognised the unruly bronze hair that was sticking out from under his black baseball cap, the colour so unique and ingrained into my brain that I would surely never forget whose head it sat on top of.

It was the one and only Edward Cullen, professional thief, sex god and the bane of my existence.

This man was intolerable at times and completely panty soaking at others, but to me he was an extremely annoying rival that always seemed to snatch up the best jobs before I had even heard about them.

Don't get me wrong I was astounded by some of his work and how he managed to remain stealthy and unheard with his height and build. He was fairly tall, standing at least a head and a half taller than me, had broad shoulders and was leanly muscled which meant he looked astonishing in a tux. This I knew for a fact.

Even though I would love to stay and watch the way the material clung to his thighs like a second skin there was no way that he was getting this statue before me. Not this time.

He'd pulled this annoying stunt more than once, I'd no sooner managed to bypass several layers of security only to find the smug bastard had already come and gone leaving behind a single white rose in the objects place knowing I'd show up eventually. How he knew the timing's of my heists would probably haunt me forever.

Unfortunately I would have to push all thoughts of that infuriating man and his past antics away for a later time, right now I had to get my focus back if I was to beat him there. I was also getting slightly claustrophobic anyway.

Sliding along on my stomach I counted the openings until I came to the duct I was looking for. This particular one ran vertically and led to the opening that ran horizontally adjacent to the statue room, reaching down to my heels I spun the dial until it was on my selection of choice and I felt as my boots switched to a stronger traction.

Snapping open my hand-held grippers I placed them on the metal walls and lifted myself to a standing position and inched my way up after taking a deep steadying breath, the higher I went the more damage would occur if I fell.

I was careful where I placed my feet on either side of the duct and only moved when I felt the tread of my boots become tacky, quickly but carefully ascending the tight space.

What felt like hours but was only minutes later I came across the vent I was after, I made sure I locked the grippers in place and put all of my energy into my legs as they would be the only things holding me in place for a few minutes.

When I made sure that I wasn't slipping I felt around the wall and pushed finding myself in a dim light as the grate swung open, their one flaw in this set up had been made in the construction phase. This vent I was currently occupying was the only vent in the room and they had placed it directly underneath the only camera in the room.

At night it was switched to infrared mode which meant that the slightest glimpse of body heat would set off a silent alarm so leaning slightly out of the vent I made sure to remain below the lens and after getting my phone and cable out once more I filmed the room for two minutes. Replaying the clip first to make sure it was steady and then connecting it to the back of the camera.

I made my move when the green light dimmed – surveillance taken care of – and pulled out my miniature bolt gun. I shot out one of my retractable darts and pleasantly watched as it securely connected to the adjacent wall, a heavy duty wire pulled taut between my gun and the plaster.

I leant back into the duct as I clipped the gun to one of the grippers and attached my belt to the line with a modified swivel carabineer, tugging a few times to make sure it was steady.

Grasping one gripper I managed to pull myself up a little bit higher so that my torso was flush against the opening and placed my feet back against the walls, using the other gripper I steadied myself and feet first I slid myself out.

The sound of my breathing and the chaffing of my leather gloves against the wire were loud in the silent and still area and I surveyed the space upside down until I managed to swing upright. It took me a few pulls until I was directly above the glittering statue – in between the invisible layers of movement-detection beams – and then I was mesmerized. It was truly beautiful.

What I could find about the origin of the statue was minimal but it mentioned something about a mob boss who fell in love with a local girl whose father was the chief of police, the mob boss loved her so much that he massacred the other rival families so that he could collect their gold, silver and jewels.

He'd created the statue out of the acquired possessions in hopes of it not only being a symbol of his love but also a sign of peace between the law and his family. He had high hopes that it would mean they would be allowed to marry of course.

Naturally it had the opposite effect and the mob king was jailed for a very long time for murder and theft, he was imprisoned for so long in fact that the girl he loved got married, had a few kids and grew old and grey by the time he was set free.

In his pain he tried to sell the statue to the remaining relatives of the families he had murdered in hopes of forgiveness for the lives he took and again, understandably, he was shot dead on sight.

Thankfully for him though he had an illegitimate child who decided to rebuild the 'family business' of his forefathers and who was now a great grandfather himself. Or so I had read.

As I was reaching for the glass cutter on my belt I heard the swish of moving material and quickly glanced around me until I saw Edward, his face looked like mine had at his unexpected arrival earlier and I wanted to crack up laughing.

"You!" He whisper shouted, a scowl on his face, his bright green eyes livid. "This is my contract! What are you doing here?"

"Well I could ask the same thing really…I accepted this first so therefore it's _my_ contract." I replied back, his face wary at this new information.

"I don't think so…how did you scam your way into this one? Did you hear it from one of your contacts or did you randomly feel like snagging the most expensive statue around?" He sneered, his arrogant attitude coming to the forefront as if he was the only thief in the universe that was ever offered a contract.

"Not that it's any of your business but if you must know I was invited to a lovely house, given coffee and an envelope and told to not return unless I had their lost statue. Does that sound about right Cullen?" I'd know by his reaction if he'd been put through a similar meeting and seeing his eyes turn to slits was my answer.

He'd never been contacted but he'd somehow managed to get enough details to proceed.

"I thought so…well it was lovely chatting with you but if you don't mind I have a job to do." I said quieter now that I could hear the footsteps of the night patrolmen just outside the large wooden doors of the room.

Edward must have heard it too because it shut him up and snapped him out of his annoyed glare and I couldn't help but think that, the sensors on the ground that lay one step in front him, were the only things stopping him from murdering me.

Ignoring him, which was disturbingly hard, I pulled out my glass cutter and placed it gently on top of the case, cutting a perfect circle for my hand and arm. Pulling out a side-cutter plier from my back pocket I steadied my breathing, blocking out everything else including Cullen's huffs of frustration as he tried to cross the sensors, and focused on this vital part of the night.

Making sure my hands weren't shaking I positioned myself so I was looking down at the statue and carefully cut the thin red wire that was barely poking out of the silver disk that the statue rested on. I paused for a few seconds, bracing myself for blaring alarms, but was relieved when the silence continued; I'd made a clear cut.

Gently, just in case, I removed the statue with sure fingers and made it back through the hole in the glass without any incidents.

Well almost.

I could hear Cullen getting closer and looking over at him I realised he was doing it the old school way. He was using a mist spray which was built into his gloves that illuminated the red sensors and right now I had an amazing view of his strong back, muscled arms and firm ass as he maneuvered to avoid the shimmering rays.

"Just you wait Swan" he grunted out between steady puffs of air from his fluid movements, "if I catch you this job will be the last you ever do."

I held back the laugh I so desperately wanted to let go and focused on retreating the way I'd come, he was only threatening me because he knew his time of obtaining it was gone or in this case about to slide down a duct.

I managed to make it back inside the vent and retracted the line just as he reached the pedestal his steely glare completely focused on my face as his strong chest rose and fell rapidly from his exertion. After I secured the statue in a satchel I'd brought for that very reason I secured it across my back and looked at Edward, the glint in his eyes making me shiver involuntarily.

I realized that he was trying to use that brilliant mind of his to think of a plan to reach me before I disappeared completely.

Unfortunately for him though I was about to unplug my phone and the camera would narrow on him instantly, he'd have no time to get back before several security guards rushed in. I had no idea what he'd originally had planned for the camera but he'd obviously foregone it by heading directly to the statue which was his mistake.

"Edward, I'm telling you this out of the kindness of my heart, but when I unplug my phone the infrared will be up again so I'll give you the option of going back the way you came or continuing and getting caught. It's your choice." I whispered as I heard the footsteps again.

Looking at Edward's face I knew that he was at war with himself, some unreadable expression flickered in his evergreen eyes before a scowl told me what option he chose, nodding in silent acceptance he turned back towards the door and slowly made it back without any problems. His lithe progress was mesmerizing as he weaved, bent and ducked the flickering red beams and I couldn't help but think that he put Catherine Zeta-Jones to shame in the movie 'Entrapment'.

He gave me one last scowl as I disabled my phone and closed the grate, disappearing from sight, he'd have to wait until the patrol went past again but I knew the chase was on.

He probably had an idea of my entry point so I would have to be quick, pocketing all my equipment I spread my gloved hands on the walls of the duct and used my feet to slow my descent as I slid soundlessly and swiftly down. Once again counting the openings I managed to make it back and after checking that it was safe I slid out and ran for another door. This access would bypass the outside guards and cameras completely and the only reason I'd had to forego it originally was because it only opened from the inside.

My hand managed to grasp the handle and my heart beat loudly in my ears as I heard Edward skid around the corner and into the room. Shit! I'd wanted more of a head start than this.

Sprinting into the fresh night air I high-tailed it down the street hoping that I was a faster runner than him, if I made it back to my bike I could easily outrun him any day whether he was on foot or not.

Turning the corner I could finally see my Ducati come into view but I could also feel Edward get closer and I made a split second decision, skidding to a stop I stepped to the side and stretched my arm out. Because of how fast he was running he didn't have a chance to alter his direction and my arm coat-hangered him, his legs flew from below him and he landed squarely on his back.

Laughing but slightly regretful – taking in his winded expression and gasps for air that reminded me of a fish out of water – I sprinted for my bike, shoved my helmet on and sped off. A quick glance in my side mirror showed Edward angrily pounding the ground with a fist as he tried to get to his feet.

I could feel my lips turn up at the corners as I found humour in the fact that this wasn't over and as soon as he found me I was dead meat. Of course after I gave the family the statue back I would at least be expensive dead meat.

*O*

By the time I made it home it was the very early hours of the morning, sunrise only a few hours away, and I was exhausted having come down from the usual adrenalin rush of a successful heist. I carefully dumped the satchel on the kitchen bench, unhooked my utility belt letting it fall to the carpet and flopped face down on the couch, the scent of comfort and home relaxing my stiff muscles.

I honestly didn't want to think about the drop off that night and all the possibilities of what would happen when or if I saw Edward again. To say that he had been furious would be an understatement and I definitely don't think he appreciated getting knocked to the ground either.

In other words, avoidance would probably be my best option for probably the next couple of months.

As I was lying there I could feel all my muscles unwinding as I sunk deeper into the soft cushions, my eyes finally drifting shut, which was why I heard the soft click. Quickly lifting my head after I recognized that distinct sound I looked towards my front door and watched as the handle slowly turned downwards.

I sprang off the couch as quietly as possible, grabbed the satchel and shoved it in one of the storage baskets near my TV making sure the lid was completely shut before I looked around for something to use as a weapon. I didn't have many objects to choose from because no sooner had I shut the lid the door was pushed open slowly, a black boot appearing and then a man with bronze hair and a baseball cap followed.

Edward.

I knew that he was an exceptional thief but the fact that he knew where I lived and was able to bypass all the security measures in my building made me slightly uneasy, the security of this complex had been my main reason behind purchasing my apartment.

I quietly grabbed the closest thing I could find which happened to be an old vase that my mother – God bless her artless soul – bought me. She'd thought it would match the décor of my living room but actually clashed horribly with the carpet.

I held it up high, aiming for the back of his head, but was startled when he quickly turned around to face me and his strong hands stopped my arms mid swing causing the vase to slip from my fingers and smash uselessly between our feet.

Looking down at the broken shards of the vase and then up at him, and I mean way up, the difference in our height clearly discernible what with how close he stood before me, I felt myself involuntarily swoon. I took in all the details of his face; the sharp jawline with a hint of stubble, the stunning green eyes with topaz flecks and the breadth of his shoulders as they towered over me.

Smiling innocently up at him I saw confusion cross his pretty face right before I shoved my heel down on one of his feet and when he loosened his grip on my wrists in pained surprise I drew my arm back and gave him my best right hook.

Not checking to see what happened I spun around and bolted to my bedroom, or more specifically my pillow, where I always kept my taser hidden for emergencies such as this.

I managed to make it to the door of my bedroom and swing it open before Edward was there. He grabbed my elbow, and due to the momentum, I spun around to face him. I was ready however, predicting the angle and spot I needed before I swung my fist again and this time clipping the edge of his jaw.

He rocked back on his heels slightly and his cap fell off but I must not have done any damage because seconds later I was pinned to the carpet at the foot of my bed, his hands trapping my arms to the floor, his full weight on me and his legs tangled around mine.

"I believe that is the third time you've injured me tonight." He stated menacingly, his eyes growing dark and sucking me into their depths.

"It was all self-defence…I didn't go out of my way to hurt you. The first time you were chasing me and just now…well that was breaking and entering. By law you would be considered an intruder." I smartly replied, keeping my face expressionless and looking away to the side.

It was the only way I was going to be able to concentrate what with the amount of heat coming from him and the way he felt, all hard and sinewy as he shifted to accommodate my movements. I still tried to struggle a bit but soon stopped after I realised that all I had succeeded in doing was making myself hot and bothered and his smirk more pronounced once he fully comprehended our prone position.

Slowly I felt him lower his head, his warm breath causing goosebumps to rise on my skin as his silky hair brushed against my cheek, whispering in my ear with his husky velvety voice.

"Isn't it lucky then that we don't abide by the law?" His voice was definitely different now, gone was the anger and in was the bone-melting honey tones as he skimmed my exposed neck with his nose sending shivers down my spine.

I tried, I really did, to contain them but I couldn't even if my life depended on it and he unfortunately noticed as I felt him grin against my skin. Frustrated with myself at showing any sign of weakness I made myself relax into him and felt his grip on my hands loosen infinitesimally as he pressed light kisses behind my ear.

It felt amazing but I wasn't giving up that easy so in one quick movement I slipped my hands out of his grip and shoved him as hard as I could so our positions were reversed with me straddling his thighs.

"You forget, _Edward_," I sneered, "that this is my home with my own law and I want to know why you came here and how you even know where I live." I was hoping to at least get some answers out of him before I would throw him out but the way he was grinning up at me made my hope shrivel into a tiny ball.

"I don't think I'll tell you…but I wouldn't mind it if you leaned down just a smidgen though…maybe I'll tell you then…" I didn't trust the sneaky bastard one bit especially when he was still wearing that stupid shit-eating grin, there was no chance in hell I was moving an inch, it was never anything good when he wore that expression.

"Sorry…no can do, I like where I am." Glaring at him so that he would get the message that I was unamused I asked again. "How do you know where I live and why did you com-"

I was suddenly cut of as he flipped us again and slammed his mouth down on mine, his kiss was bruising until he moved away to gasp in a breath. His full weight was on me once more but this time his hands were nowhere near my arms; one hand gripping the hair at the base of my skull and the other secured at my hip as he brushed his smooth lips against mine a little gentler this time.

I tried to resist for what I hoped was a minute but in reality was more like mere seconds before I gripped Edward's bronze-coloured silky strands and tugged, his groan reverberating through me. His kisses had become more forceful again as I felt his tongue rub along my bottom lip seeking entrance. Allowing him we fought for dominance as his fingers brushed over all of me and left goosebumps behind.

Along my legs and thighs, up my waist and just brushing against my breasts making me gasp and curve up against him. By now my hips had a mind of their own as I grinded against the leg that was lying between mine, my hands sliding under his tight black tee to the smooth skin and muscles of his back making him shiver and break from the kiss.

He didn't go far as he placed feather-light kisses across my cheek and down my neck to the parts of my breasts that were exposed from my V-neck shirt, my gasps alarmingly loud against the silence of my apartment.

If I thought every nerve in my body felt like a livewire from just the kissing it was nothing compared to his hand and those magic fingers as they rubbed against the seam of my tights, stoking the burn of desire spreading through me.

I couldn't control anything I did after that, I forgot about everything but this bronze-haired Adonis who was now dragging my shirt over my head with a mischievous smile on his face, leaving me in my black lace bra.

Longing for another kiss I gripped his hair in one hand and his shoulder and brought him down to me again, making sure I nipped at his lower lip and secretly loving the small growl that emitted from him.

"That wasn't very nice," he said as he grinned down at me wickedly. "Maybe you should be taught a lesson? Do you think that'll help you behave?" He whispered in my ear as his hand moulded to one breast fully, his long fingers rolling the pebbled nipple through the thin lace creating a delicious friction which then turned to a slight sting and more wetness below as he softly pinched.

"I asked you a question Bella…I expect an answer." He playfully admonished me, the sound of my name from his lips making me shiver as he rubbed his thigh against my crotch a little bit harder but not enough.

Never enough.

I needed more.

I needed whatever he'd give me.

"Yes!" I groaned. "Do what you like but just fucking do something now…"

I moaned as he complied and his other hand made a stealthy move into my panties, rubbing the small bundle of nerves that was aching for more than that simple pressure, my hips rocked against his fingers as my thigh came in contact with his hard arousal.

Oh my.

He grunted in pleasure as his stiff flesh rubbed against my leg and he whispered in a gruff voice, "I hope you know that I intend to enjoy you tonight…you have no idea how long I've dreamt of this. Every quick glance of you…every whisper of your name and then tonight…I was captivated by the way you move and think…"

One finger was now stroking in me, slowly rubbing and swirling, my mouth opening on a silent gasp as he added two fingers causing my hands to clench tighter to his shoulder blades, making him hiss at the bite of my nails.

After kissing and sucking on the soft spot behind my ear I felt him softly bite the lobe of my ear.

"You're too tempting for your own good…"

The volume that he'd said it made me think that maybe it wasn't for my ears and he was simply stating his deepest thought out loud. Soon though my own thinking was out the window and my toes were curling in my boots as the rhythm of his fingers increased and I could feel myself climbing higher and higher.

"You have way too many clothes on…" I finally panted out and thankfully he helped me – my brain was pretty much useless mush at this stage – as we stripped him of his leather jacket and tee. His amazing chest now mine to view and touch, I made sure to caress every inch of his tanned skin but had to grab onto his back again for fear of falling off the earth as he rubbed my clit one last time and I saw fireworks, stars, galaxies and then complete and utter blackness as I squeezed my eyes shut, my climax taking over me.

"Fuck!" I screamed as every muscle in my body seized and pleasure over took me as I groaned out his name.

When I came too moments later, I felt Edward softly kissing my neck as he rubbed his hands along my exposed stomach and around to my back, his fingers caressing my spine. I could only lie there as functioning was still out of the question.

"I'm sorry about before Edward…I shouldn't have knocked you over…and then punched you in the face…twice." I mumbled, a blush heating my chest as I heard him laugh, his crooked grin hidden as he nuzzled my neck.

"If I'd known that an orgasm would get me an apology I would've just cornered you by the door." He said as he lifted his head and smiled down at me, a smirk playing at my own lips.

"How charming Edward…really," I mocked, "you must say this to every girl that clocks you one."

I laughed as his smile grew and soon he was joining me and this was the lightest I had ever felt, a light fluttery feeling wrapping around my chest until I couldn't breathe without grinning.

Deep down it scared me that this man, that was drawing unrecognizable lines on my stomach, was the one who made me feel like this. That he was the one to illicit such deep emotions just because he existed.

I mean, for all I knew this was probably a one night thing for him and tomorrow he would go back to being my rival and sometimes enemy, the latter was what wiped the smile of my face. He was my competition for fucks sake.

'_What the hell am I doing?'_

Planting my hands on Edward's chest I rolled us so he was on his back and I was straddling his stomach, his unmissable hard-on brushing against my ass making him groan and grasp my hips. I leant down to kiss him as my hair fell around us like a private curtain – the long strands having come out of the tie a little while ago from his persistent hands – and I brushed my lips against his smooth bottom lip, sucking on the tender skin and hearing his intake of breath.

Unable to pull away for even a moment I promised myself I would do whatever it took to not get attached. I would simply enjoy the moment while it lasted.

We were really getting into the kiss when I felt his hands cup my cheeks and pull my face back a little bit, his eyes boring into mine and a warm light flickering in the evergreen depths. My startled expression over his affectionate grip must have showed because he chuckled softly and leant forward to brush my lips in a soft reassuring kiss, his breathe mingling with mine.

"So…can we use the bed in this apartment or do you normally sleep on this delightful carpet?" He questioned with amusement and I don't know if it was his boyish grin, the fact that I finally had _the_ Edward Cullen under me or if it was his use of the word 'delightful' but I suddenly felt choked up. I couldn't breathe and I needed to get out of there for a minute to get my equilibrium back.

Shakily smirking at him I tried to continue the flirty conversation. "Of course not…but how about you get comfy up there and I'll be right back." I whispered in his ear and giving the lobe a quick peck I got to my feet and tried to calm my frantic pulse as I went into the bathroom.

"Sure thing baby…I'll be right here on this really comfortable mattress, hard and waiting." He replied with his stupid grin still firmly in place as he got up and slid onto my bed, snuggling into my pillows and giving me a fantastic view of the bulge still in his pants.

Oh my.

All the muscles in his chest rippled with his casual actions and that was the last thing I saw before I shut the door behind me.

I quickly rushed over to the sink after flicking the lock and glared at my reflection in the mirror. The person who was staring back at me was completely unfamiliar, she had rosy cheeks and her eyes were alive and wide with excitement and something else that sent warning bells ringing in my brain.

This was not what I had looked like yesterday or even an hour ago, something had changed and it was entirely Edward's fault.

I grasped the edges of my sink and lowered my head taking in deep breathes until I could feel my heart rate slowly returning to a somewhat normal rate and once I was happy I splashed a bit of cold water on my face, wiped it off and then made my way to the door after realizing I had been in there for a little too long.

Peaking in the bedroom I found it empty except for Edwards's leather jacket and baseball cap that now lay on my bed in his stead.

I walked out slightly confused, and I didn't want to admit, slightly panicked as I went over to my bedroom door and looked out into the hallway for any sign of Edward.

Maybe he'd gotten hungry and went in search of food or something. I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt but uncertainty was an ever-present monster in the back of my mind.

I suddenly heard a glass break from somewhere near the kitchen but before I could make it into the lounge I was suddenly dragged into a strong chest, warm arms wrapping around me and pulling me back into my room as a hand covered my mouth.

I struggled against the grip, only calming down when I heard Edward's familiar voice even though he was speaking in hushed tones.

"Calm down baby it's just me…its okay."

Relaxing into his hold I turned to ask him what on earth he was doing when he removed his hand from my mouth and urgently held a finger to his lips telling me to stay quiet. My eyes widened in alarm and I quickly rushed to my closet to change into regular clothes, pulling on the first things I found.

I wore my dark jeans, white t-shirt, khaki jacket with a hood and I pulled on my favourite pair of ankle boots, fastening my hair back into a high ponytail I noticed that Edward had already slipped his shirt and cap on.

I watched as he scratched the back of his neck, the muscles in his shoulders and arms rippling as he glanced nervously around the doorframe and into the hallway and I already missed the feel of his skin against mine. Right now however there were more important things to worry about like who the hell was in my apartment and what they were looking for as we heard more things getting tossed around.

As I stood there watching Edward keep an eye on the hallway it finally hit me.

It was the statue. They were looking for the statue. But how did they also know where I lived, my address was only known by Alice, Rosalie and myself. Even my parents didn't know where I lived, opting to visit them at their own homes instead.

It also niggled at me that they knew I had acquired the statue last night. The alarm surely wouldn't have been raised yet, it was only seven thirty and the camera was switched to normal visual by eight.

As I reached Edward I cringed internally as I thought back to his grand entrance and how I had hastily hidden the statue in one of the storage boxes which, by the sounds of it, the men would eventually find.

Whoever they were, they were being pretty thorough.

"Edward," I whispered, getting his attention as his back was facing me, "the statue is in the living room."

When I said this I was expecting surprise or worry or even panic at the inevitable outcome of its position but instead I saw guilt as he turned to face me and this made me suspicious. Years-worth of trust issues rearing their ugly heads.

"What is it? What did you do?"

"You have to promise not to react until I explain…alright?" He said cautiously determined as he shuffled on the spot, nervously glancing at my face and the glare I was shooting him.

Something was telling me that I wasn't going to like what he had to say and he proved me right when he walked over to his jacket on the bed and pulled out the satchel from underneath it. My eyes widened as a knot formed in the pit of my stomach as he held it in front of him as if it would protect him from my wrath.

He should've known he'd have nothing to worry about.

I wasn't going to kick and scream and hit him even though I really wanted to smash his stupid handsome face in.

Somehow over the course of the night and even long before today, when I had first met him at a gala, I had somehow begun to fall for him. I should have known that the saying '_honour amongst thieves'_ never applied to the real world and that I was bound to be betrayed. I should've remembered to hold onto my heart tighter.

I was a fool.

Well as some famous man once said.

C'est la fucking vie.

Even though it was painful to think of my life without Edward in it, that would have to suffice for now, I had to look after me, myself and I because obviously nobody else was going to do it.

"Well? Say something baby…" He said as worry formed in his eyes and if I didn't know any better I would have assumed it was genuine concern over my reaction.

I ignored him as I made my way over to my closet again and pulled out a small backpack. I shoved in some of my emergency cash, a spare shirt and my trusty OTF switchblade then pocketed my phone and keys all while Edward watched my every move. His brows furrowing deeper in confusion and caution.

As I made my way over to the window I stared up at Edward blankly and held out my hand, he knew what I wanted and he knew that I would get it off him even if it meant using force.

"Please Bella…you haven't let me expla-"

He cut himself off as he saw me narrow my eyes.

"Look, I understand what you must be thinking but I wasn't going anywhere with it," he pleaded. "I know it looks bad but please just trust me."

I ignored his falsely sincere words and snatched the statue from his grasp and shoved it into my pack still not saying a word, I was too worried that if I opened my mouth the waterworks would start and I would _not_ cry in front of him.

Edward was about to speak again when we heard whispering voices getting nearer to where we were. Quickly rushing to the window I quietly cracked it open and climbed out onto the fire escape, Edward unfortunately following my lead as he shrugged on his leather jacket.

After we were both out I shut the window again and we ducked down in time as two men entered my bedroom and continued their search. I panicked for a moment as I realised my small bedside light was on but the two men seemed not to notice as they tore through my draws and cupboards.

Releasing the breath I didn't know I was holding I turned and slung my backpack onto one shoulder and rushed quietly down the stairs, sliding down the ladder and landing on the balls of my feet as I reached the alley.

Sticking to the shadows I made sure there was nobody keeping watch for the two goons upstairs and then made my way over to my bike, my poor 1967 Pontiac GTO was probably feeling neglected what with my preference as of late.

I was startled when I felt a hand on my arm and I realised that Edward was still following me, couldn't he take a hint after what he'd done, he should have the decency to scamper off like the little backstabbing thief he was.

"Look Edward…thanks for tonight but I really think we should go our separate ways, not only will it make us harder to find but I honestly don't want to see your face right now." I said as I yanked my arm out of his hold.

"No." He said stubbornly. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you until we talk…we can either leave together or we can stay here in this alleyway and if you haven't noticed there's a couple of henchmen in your apartment."

His scowl deepened with his next comment and I felt my eyes narrow in impatience. "You promised to hear me out so keep it."

That really pissed me off.

Turning to face him completely he looked at me cautiously as his instincts probably told him that he had said something wrong.

"First of all asshole, I never promised anything…you just assumed that I agreed to hear whatever lame excuse you'd come up with and second…don't _ever_ touch me again." I spat as I poked him in the chest with my fingers.

Satisfied that I had made myself clear I turned on my heel ready to walk away when I was suddenly pushed into the brick wall next to me with Edward's hot body pressed up against mine.

He had me pinned with not only his grip but his darkening green eyes which glared down at me in frustration. He made a few mistakes though, his first was underestimating my anger and his second was leaving my legs free and as much as I loved his junk I didn't right now so using minimal but sufficient force I kneed him in the groin and watched in satisfaction as he crumpled to the concrete of the alleyway clutching himself and groaning.

"Fuck Bella! Shit! What the fuck was that for?" He grated out, obviously in pain, and a flash of regret ran through me before I shook it off and crouched near his head.

"I told you not to touch me again."

And then I was gone as I reached my bike, I slipped the backpack and helmet on and took off like a bat out of hell.

I knew that as soon as Edward was able to stand he would be after me and I needed as much distance between us as possible. I had too much to think about without having him there clouding my judgement and worst of all my heart.

*O*

**Hopefully i'll have the next chapter done by next Wednesday...Thanks for reading and have a safe week :D**


	2. Strike Two

**As promised, the next chapter...enjoy! :D Feel free to leave a comment or review at the bottom...**

***O***

**Disclaimer: I do not own any 'Twilight' content that may appear in my completed story, **

**all copyright belongs to Stephanie Meyer, the lucky lady.**

***O***

I sat by myself for several hours at a 24 hour diner a couple of blocks from me. In those hours, I'd waited and thought and sculled a cup of coffee and waited and sighed as I went over every minute of the events of the night and early morning.

I was inherently aware of three things at this stage, firstly, I was completely and utterly screwed. Secondly the cup of coffee I was currently nursing was doing shit all to keep me awake and alert after my all-nighter and thirdly I was under some kind of irreversible spell that Edward had somehow cast over me without my knowledge.

The bastard had managed to not only get under my skin but into my head as well when I wasn't looking and now I was paying for it. There had been a reason why I had trusted no one as far as I could throw them – which was not at all – and tonight had become my best example of my initial reasoning.

Edward had used my own body and heart against me all so he could re-steal the statue that was currently burning a hole in my thigh as it lay on the seat next to me, I had been none the wiser to Edward's mind game and had almost played right into his trap.

I'd let my guard down for only moments and it had left me with a burning hole through my insides and a dizzying sensation of loss. I'd had a taste of the stupid forbidden fruit and like the little bitch it was it had poisoned me.

Sighing and finally giving up my crusade with my third coffee I slapped a twenty onto the table – which I might add was a hell of a tip after the crappy coffee I'd been served all morning – and gracelessly slid out of the booth.

The bell on the door was like hammers in my skull as I pushed it open and my tired eyes reluctantly adjusted to the bright sunshine of a new day.

Sliding onto my bike I sped down the streets not caring if I was pulled over for reckless driving, especially after almost driving into an open taxi door. I eventually managed to make it the corner of my street fairly intact and I secured my bike down the nearest alleyway, blending into the shadows until I had a nice vantage point of my apartment.

At first glance everything seemed quiet and calm but looks could be deceiving and I sure wasn't taking any chances so I made myself comfortable and hunkered down to run a bit of surveillance. My favourite.

An hour passed before I was completely satisfied that no one remained in or around my home, especially Edward, still cautious I made my way up the fire escape with my back firmly pressed to the brick wall of the building. Peeking in my window I saw that my room was completely trashed but void of people.

Soundlessly sliding open my window I cleared the apartment, keeping the lights off and my trusty taser in a firm grip, ready for the first sight of movement.

I had been sorely mistaken if I'd thought my bedroom was bad, taking in the ruined dining and lounge areas I couldn't help but compare it to a fucking hurricane. Nothing was left intact, furniture was overturned or sliced open and there was glass everywhere.

Son of a bitch!

When I got my hands around their necks they would be very sorry for all the damage they'd done.

Even my coffee machine was broken.

They were definitely dead men walking. Nobody messed with my coffee and lived to tell the tale.

Too tired to deal with my now shitty apartment I made my way back to the bedroom, and after making sure my window was securely locked, I swept the debris of my bed and fell face first into the fluffiness that was left of my comforter and in seconds I was snoring.

Waking up several hours later I noticed it was mid-afternoon and that I had managed to get a few hours shut eye.

It was as good as I was going to get at the moment so after wiping a bit of drool off my cheek I had a quick shower, the water soothing my tensed muscles and easing the throbbing headache that was lingering from my long night.

After wrapping the towel around me I padded to my closet and noticed that most of my clothes had survived the ransacking and that one of those items thankfully was my dress for tonight.

The elegant charcoal grey, jewel-necked, floor length gown with a slit on the side that reached my upper thigh, was specifically designed with my 'job' in mind – another Alice creation – and completely covered in tiny shimmering beads so that it was like liquid mercury when I moved.

It was beautiful and my favourite purchase so far – except for my lovely vehicles of course, nothing would ever beat them – unfortunately the reminder of why I'd been overusing my bike came back to me. Edwards face flashed in my mind for the hundredth time that day and angrily I snatched the dress off the coat hanger and huffed as I dropped it onto my bed.

Edward was in all of my thoughts even though I'd tried to forget everything about him, from his gorgeous green eyes to his velvety voice to his warm strong hands and as if I wasn't haunted enough by the memories of him, his scent still lingered on my clothes from the heist.

Once again I tried shoving those memories away as I slipped into my underwear, dress and black fuck-me-pumps and made my way over to the mirror.

I finished with one hour to spare and before my own brain could betray me I forced myself to concentrate on the next steps I had to take. I knew that the Volturi family could not be trusted, my gut had tried to warn me when I'd first taken the contract.

If I was to guess I had to say that the men who had raided my apartment earlier had possibly been sent by either Heidi, my contact in the family, or by another 'relative' that knew about me.

Either way, I could no longer consider Heidi a trusted contact. From this point onwards I was classifying the drop as extremely dangerous, for some unknown reason they'd felt the need to double cross me; I had a feeling if I was seen I would most likely be shot on sight.

No questions asked.

This didn't complicate things, however, only making it that bit more thrilling. I had already decided to make the drop at the party tonight from the moment I'd heard of it, the twenty first birthday celebration was a way to guarantee that everyone was sure to show up, family or not, in my case.

It was invite only and to be held at the same home I had visited to collect my contract and it was going to be large, loud and very busy which was the perfect place to blend in.

I had forged an invitation which secured me entry but after that I'd have to rely on years of being inconspicuous and low-key, hence why I'd worn a darker coloured dress. That was the first rule of blending, never too dark and never too light.

With the amount of people expected to arrive I would simply be just another guest that 'accidently' stumbled into the study and dropped off a priceless statue.

Sitting on the only part of my couch that wasn't shredded I took deep breaths as I waited for the last minutes to tick by and I calmed myself, going over the plan again and again until I could possibly do it with my eyes closed.

I had many faults but no one would be able to say that I was an under-planner.

All this fuss and preparation reminded me of a similar job I'd done the year before and I couldn't help but hope that things would turn out better this time. Not only had it been similar to my approaching drop off but because I was a masochist I remembered that it had also been the first time I'd met Edward face-to-face. It had been the one and only time I'd had a rare glimpse of the real man; the one that hid behind arrogance and a fiery temper.

*o*

_The night was quite chilly as I arrived at the estate that held the target I was to acquire, the two story white-brick mansion, with its poison ivy creepers growing up the walls, loomed over me and gave me a sense of foreboding. _

_Taking a deep breath and pushing the uneasy feelings aside I reminded myself that this was what I was good at, deceiving people and stealing their most valuable treasures and tonight was no different._

_I made it past the stewards collecting invitations at the door and admired the view of the main entrance. It was exactly how I remembered it from when I had scoped it out the week before except now it was full of rich, spoiled and rude upper class people dressed in their finest clothes and like me wearing masks. _

_Not real ones of course. They wore the fake smiles which were as good as any jewelled plastic could ever be. _

_I re-scanned my surroundings taking in the chandelier that hung directly over me, the marble staircases that flowed up from either side of the room to join in the centre, forming a balcony that overlooked the grand foyer. _

_Below me, the polished marble floor dropped away to a small set of stairs which led into the entertaining area where most of the guests now lingered. They weren't what I was looking for, the small white door in the corner that was almost hidden by a large beige curtain however, was far more interesting. That door led to the library and there I would find what I had come for._

_Unfortunately I didn't make it more than two steps across the entertaining area when I felt someone's eyes on me and the air around me charged with something I couldn't explain. Casually slipping a glass of champagne off a passing waiter's tray I used that moment to scan the surrounding faces, freezing when my eyes connected with startling green. _

_I'd only glimpsed those unique eyes once, and it had been right before he'd run off with a two thousand year old necklace I'd been after. _

_Before me stood none other than Edward Cullen, thief extraordinaire and major pain in my ass. Our rivalry had spanned across years and I had never had a chance to figure him out or meet him in person until now. At the rate he was going in annoying me I wasn't sure I desired completing either of those options._

_It seemed I had no choice about the latter as he stopped in front of me. _

"_What a pleasure to see _you_ here." A crooked, egotistical, knowing smirk peeked around the champagne flute as he took a small sip. The muscles in his throat shifted as he swallowed and made me almost want to bite. _

_Emphasis on almost. _

"_So are you here to enjoy the party or do we somehow share the same motive yet again?" He questioned, smirk still in place but his green eyes turned dark and I inwardly shuddered at the heat in his gaze. _

_So not only did he know who I was but he knew about my purpose for the night as well. _

_Well, if it was a game he wanted, then I'd only be too happy to play._

"_I don't actually need to say anything to you…I think you already know that this is certainly not my scene, therefore you already know the answer to your question." I replied mulishly, I would tell him nothing of my plans but the bastard that he was had already ruined them just by stepping foot in the mansion._

"_So that was a yes?" He said as his crooked smirk widened when I glared at him. _

"_Now, now Bella…I'm just trying to make polite conversation, this is the first time I've had a chance to talk to you and I also recall that having a civilised conversation is a good way to not stand out." He pompously replied after sipping a bit more bubbly._

_I huffed in annoyance at his tone and his continued waste of my time, it made my fist itch, especially when he seemed to be able to continue a conversation by himself. The jerk was reading my emotions like I was an open book._

"_You know I'm right…I didn't become the best for nothing you know, I'd say that by now my advice is more precious than gold." He'd better have been joking because I was seconds away from screwing my plans and knocking him out cold._

_His laughter chimed over the conversing voices and tinkling of glass and I glared up at him with the heat of a thousand suns for being such an enigmatic prick. _

_I took a few steadying heaves of air and when my blood pressure dropped back to slightly normal I finally noticed that we weren't blending in as well as we needed. Far too many women were staring this way, at Edward in particular, and if I put my bias aside for just a moment I would probably have been staring just as much. _

_Edward looked absolutely divine in a tux, the way the material hugged the broad width of his shoulders and the sinewy muscles of his arms made me want to violently rip the jacket off so I could run my hands over the taught skin instead. _

_The slim line of his pressed pants made his legs look long and firm and he shuffled from foot to foot, his shiny black Armani shoes adding to the already polished image he presented. _

_Of course nothing compared to his hair in my opinion, it was as messy as usual now that he wasn't wearing his signature baseball cap, and the bronze strands gave him that just-fucked look that made me want to grip and pull._

_Bringing my head back in the game I realised I had a tiny bit of knowledge that I could use to my advantage; Edwards' one weakness which I had managed to find out from the grapevine._

_He – unbelievably – was a gentleman. _

_It had something to do with his mother and the life lesson's she'd no doubt taught him. _

"_I guess that _is_ a good idea…after all it's beneficial for both of us no to get caught. Maybe it won't hurt to help each other out while we can…just for tonight that is." I reasoned, eyes wide with my most innocent expression. _

_It seemed to work because I was startled when a genuine smile crossed his face, fingers combing through already messy hair as he placed his empty glass on another passing tray. _

_Formulating my plan I offered to get him another glass of champagne which he agreed to, telling me to hurry back. As I walked towards the freestanding bar I took in my surroundings, noticing that several couples had started to make their way to the allocated dance floor where Clair de Lune was playing. _

_The small ensemble of musicians sat in the opposite corner of the door I needed, right next to the bar, and there I found the perfect candidate for my plan. _

_Halfway there I vaguely noted that several women had made their way over to Edward who looked slightly uncomfortable at the attention – which made me roll my eyes in disbelief – as if _the_ Edward Cullen would ever be uncomfortable around women. _

_The bastard was a damn magnet to my gender and I could feel a tiny green monster forming on my shoulder._

_There was no way I was going to get jealous over that arrogant jerk._

_After picking up a newly filled glass off the bar top, I pretended to bump into a busty blonde woman, whose tight red dress left nothing to the imagination. I'd managed to nudge her just enough to get her attention which had been solely focused on Edward. Now that I was closer I took note of her slightly glazed over eyes from the amount of alcohol she'd consumed._

"_I'm so sorry…I'm very clumsy when it comes to heels but my best friend forced me to wear these death traps." I fake giggled, fighting my eye roll when she gave me an insincere smile back._

"_S'okay hun, you didn't ruin anything so s'all good." She replied in her slurred, nasally voice. I knew this would distract Edward thoroughly and I had to hold back my laughter as I imagined his face after tonight._

"_I actually couldn't help but notice that you seem interested in that man over there." I casually noted, pointing towards Edward who was still preoccupied with several women all vying for his attention._

_Blondie blushed a bit but then looked at me warily wondering why I had pointed it out. _

_Perfect. _

"_I was actually talking to him earlier and he mentioned that he saw a beautiful lady in red walk in before him and that he couldn't seem to find her amidst everyone here…I think it was a fluke that I bumped into you because I really think he was talking about you." I said with false excitement and a teensy bit of shame as her face lit up like the fourth of July. _

"_Oh my gosh, really?"_

"_Absolutely…you should go over and ask him to dance, he said something about Clair de Lune being his favourite song." I could tell that she had stopped listening to me as she gave a small nod and started her flirtatious walk towards an unsuspecting Edward._

_She would keep him occupied for a while by the smell of her breath and the idea I had put in her mind but it wouldn't be long, Edward was not stupid, as soon as I didn't return he would know what I was up to and interfere. _

_This painting was mine._

_Sticking to the walls I dodged handsy couples, a few inebriated men and some wide awake children playing hide and seek until I came across the library door. I took one last glance at a highly frustrated Edward, his vibrant eyes flickering over the surrounding crowd, for me no doubt. _

_He was being led to the dance floor – the gentleman in him unable to deny a woman a dance – and I slipped through the door flicking the lock once it shut behind me._

_Pleased, I turned around expecting an empty room only to come across my worst nightmare, the painting was gone and unfortunately the person who took it was still there. The man stood in front of the crackling fireplace, the red and orange flames illuminated the room and more importantly the container hanging from a shoulder strap. _

_When he pushed himself off the mantle and turned to face me I was expecting surprise or wariness but instead I was gifted with a sinister smile. The hair-raising expression accentuated by the shifting shadows and light that played over his features. _

_He was roughly the same height as Edward but this man's hair was a dirty blonde and was pulled back at the base of his neck in a ponytail, his eyes were an obsidian blue from the shadows. His build, also unlike Edward was lanky and made me uncomfortable for an unknown reason, his presence was ominous and it left me with the feeling that he'd been waiting for something. _

"_At last you decided to join me Isabella…I must say it is quite unlike you to take so long to complete a job." He taunted, his creepy smile still in place and possibly getting wider, unfortunately that wasn't what made me freak out. _

_What chilled me to the bone was the fact that he knew my name and what I did for a living when I had never seen him before in my life._

"_Who are you and how do you know my name?" I questioned, minutely moving back towards my only hope of escape. Unfortunately I had moved too soon, his eyes that reminded me of a fox, cunning in its movements, immediately zeroed in on my shift. _

_He was in front of me within the next second, pushing my back flush against the wall, his hands gripping just above each elbow as he pressed in closer to me._

_Panicked, I tried to wriggle out of his hands, soon realising I couldn't move a muscle with way he was holding me. The fact that I couldn't move as freely as normal was also thanks to my long dress which reminded me why I hated formal events._

"_Let go of me!" I panted, my breaths heaving in and out._

"_Oh no my little pet, did you think to leave so soon? I mean…I'm actually here with you in person," my eyes widened a fraction at his implied knowledge of me prior to tonight and he continued, "it's a surreal experience."_

_His voice was breathy and awed as he stared down at me knowingly, like he was an old friend or some shit._

"_I knew from your patterns that tonight would be when you would come…I know you never pass up an opportunity to dress up." He stated knowingly, leering down at the skin exposed from the dress. "I've been watching you for many years now and you have always intrigued me, the way you process everything and the way you bypass anything thrown your way…I just couldn't resist seeing you…holding you." _

_His eyes at this stage had gone completely black, his pupils dilating as he got more excited and his face getting closer to mine. _

"_I have wished for this for so long that I can still hardly believe it…but how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself."_

_It was like he had no clue that I hadn't said a word and that I wasn't interested in anything he had to say unless it was to inform me that he was pranking me. If Edward was behind this then he'd be breathing his last tonight._

"_My name is James Hunter and I have to say that I am your biggest fan."_

_Even though I hoped his presence had something to do with my previous thoughts, something deep in my mind had alarms going off. I had the worst feeling that I was dealing with a creepy, possibly stalkerish, crazy admirer who was not only gripping my arms so hard there were sure to be bruises but was staring at me as if I was his next meal. _

_The thought sent chills over my skin and I realised with despair that I had dropped my clutch when he had grabbed me, my pocket knife no longer within reach. I had taken a few lessons in kick-boxing but not enough to get me out of this situation so I realised I would possibly have to talk my way out of this._

_Steeling my spine and concealing my true emotions I put on my most charming façade and hoped like hell my plan worked._

"_So…you're a fan are you? Have you stolen anything other than my painting tonight?" I teased, the fake smile on my face slipping slightly when his grip tightened and his face transformed for a split second. _

_Anger simmering below the surface of his pale face from something I had said. _

'Shit! I'd made the creepy psychopath angry.'_ I thought to myself._

"_What did you say to me Isabella? Are you making fun of me? Are you assuming that I am not good at this? If I'm not mistaken, I beat you to this painting so I believe it is _mine_ now." He sneered, his face even closer than before and his hot breath blowing in my face._

"_I-I'm sorry James…I wasn't making fun of you I was just teasing," I stuttered out as I kept my fake, kind smile in place. My fear was rising steadily as his anger consumed him and I wondered how long I had before my false casualness cracked and fell away. _

_Thankfully before anything else could happen we both jerked as the locked doorknob rattled as if someone had tried to open it. The room went quiet for a few seconds before a scratching sound reverberated in the silence and then the quick click of the lock turning was like the drop of a hammer._

_James, in a blurring movement, pulled me in front of him so my back was against his front, his sweaty hand clamping over my mouth and making me gag. His other arm enclosed over my chest, threatening to crush my ribs with his strength; he was stronger than he looked and I had a sinking feeling he'd used that to his advantage other times._

"_Not a sound," his menacing voice whispered in my ear. "I'm not done with you yet." _

_His last comment made me choke; the sound muffled by his strong hand as his fingers dug painfully into my skin as Edward walked in._

_His gaze went straight to the far wall where a large illuminated gap was all that was left of the coveted painting and I heard him quietly swear. _

_Never in my life had I been so desperate to see someone until he had walked in but my fear was that he wouldn't notice me, hidden by shadows as we were. _

_There was no reason for him to look this way or search the room, the item he was after was gone, he'd assume from what he knew about me that I had left via the window in the opposite wall._

_My fears were unnecessary though when he turned to leave and by some luck a stone in my necklace glimmered in the light from the fire and caught his eye. Looking up I heard him suck in a quick breath as his eyes adjusted to the sight before him._

"_Bella? What the hell is going on?" He questioned, his startled gaze moving to James and his hold on me, worry and anger crossing his features. _

_I tried to warn him that this James guy was possibly dangerous but all that came out was a muffled grumble and then I was pushed to the ground and what happened next was a complete blur. When James had pushed me away to make his escape I had hit my head on the corner of the glass table next to the wall._

_Through my blurry and fading vision I saw Edward's enraged face as he threw a punch at the now frightened James who took the hit squarely on the jaw, he was unable to do anything as Edward's fist swung again. This time it was aimed at James' gut and the breath was knocked right out of him, sinking to the floor groaning in pain as Edward delivered a swift, angry kick at his legs._

_It was only a fraction of a minute before I felt gentle hands pushing my hair away, no doubt to get a better look at the gash on my head and then Edward's face came back into view as he checked my pupils._

"_Fuck, are you okay? Can you hear me?" His eyes were anxious as they moved over my face, to the wound and back to my eyes, his hands gently cupping my face between his palms. "Please answer me? Bella?" _

_I really did want to answer him but I couldn't get the words out, my vision swimming in and out of focus and my limbs were heavy, Edward's gorgeous and concerned face flickered orange and black from the fire then multiplied into three heads. _

_I think I groaned out loud when the room started spinning and Edward's glare was livid as he turned towards the twisting, whimpering mess that was James. _

_The last thing I remembered before everything went black was the green of Edward's eyes as he stroked the side of my face so gently that it was like I was made of glass and then the sound of the door slamming open._

*o*

Coming out of the memory I realised just how much Edward had saved me that night, not only from James but also from getting arrested.

He had told the owner of the house, who was the first to find us, that I had stepped out of the main area just for a breath of air and when I hadn't returned Edward explained that he came looking for me and found me being assaulted by James and put a stop to it. The container across James' back was evidence enough and the police assumed I'd stumbled across the robbery in progress.

Despite the entire failed attempt it hadn't ended as bad as it could have, James was arrested and as far as I was concerned still in prison, and Edward had managed to prove himself as a decent person. Well, as far as a fellow thief could ever be, the many times he'd cut in on one of my contracts since then chipping away at any future faith I'd put in him.

I couldn't help but remember last night and despite what he'd done I couldn't bring myself to completely discard that notion. At the time it had felt like he'd completely and utterly broken my trust but something deep down was telling me to give him a chance to explain.

Maybe I would.

But it would have to wait for another time however as I glanced at my wall clock, which was hanging precariously on the wall. Showtime.

I collected my clutch, which I made sure had a wrist strap, checked that the statue was inside and made sure my tiny pistol was secured to my inner thigh.

I closed my apartment and headed down to the street below, sliding into a waiting cab.

*O*

The house looked different from when I had come for the initial meeting to obtain the contract. Decorations lay over the large columns that ran from the roof to the ground, fairy lights sparkled in the rose bushes that lined the driveway and front porch. Their perfumes encasing the guests as they approached the front doors.

After handing over my invitation I headed straight for the staircase that I knew led to the study upstairs, I held my head high but avoided making direct eye contact with any of the other guests. I immediately spotted the dark-suited bodyguards around the area which is why I missed the one person I wasn't expecting.

Before I could get to the first step I felt a sense of déjà vu as the air crackled near me before a warm hand took mine, looping it through a strong arm. My forward momentum making me easy to manoeuvre as we changed course and headed for the dance floor currently full of waltzing couples.

Edward's scent of soap, sandalwood and just him enveloped me and calmed the tense nerves that had been preparing to spring into action, my body slowly realising I wasn't in danger.

Yet.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned him, my voice as calm as the silence before a storm. "I thought I was very clear last night when I said I didn't want to see you again."

"I know what you said, but you have to hear me out…I've been looking for you all day and it's really important that you listen to me." He whispered in my ear as he pulled me closer and started us moving in a slow spin, his breath sending shivers over my exposed skin as his hands gripped my waist and my hands locked behind his neck.

"Fine…but this doesn't mean that I trust you or what comes out of your mouth. What you have to say changes nothing between us." He sighed at my statement and looking into his eyes I saw the sadness in them before it was replaced with steely determination.

"Fair enough but what I have to say is essential to both of us surviving tonight."

I shot him an impatient look, urging him to get on with it.

"Bella…I'm not really a contracted thief anymore…I actually work for the FBI as a consultant..."

My shocked gasp made him stop and he looked down at me, pleadingly to let him finish what he had to say, so I shut my gaping mouth and nodded; resting my cheek on his chest to avoid getting lost in his evergreen eyes.

"I was arrested when I was twenty two…back then I was stupid and reckless and listened to a man I used to call friend. We were caught and I ended up making a deal with the white collar division detectives that were assigned to my case…I would help them catch the craftier and harder-to-get thieves if they would let me keep my freedom and I agreed to it."

I didn't know what to think and my head was spinning from this information.

'_Did this mean that he would hand me over to the FBI after I made the drop tonight? Had I just been another assignment to him this whole time?'_

"All these years, from the moment I heard about you, I never wanted you to get caught," he continued and it was as if he was answering my unspoken questions, "I looked out for you and I took all the most dangerous contracts and jobs that the FBI knew about in hopes of protecting you…I had them there to back me up if trouble arose, which actually happened more than I would like to admit." He said sheepishly. "And the bonus was you stayed unharmed and free…"

Shock and an odd kind of warmth filled me at this newfound knowledge that Edward was so freely giving and below it was a simmering curiosity over the details of these unknown heists. I raised my head fully intending on asking him one out of a thousand questions but he shook his head signalling 'not now', he smiled reassuringly at me and continued.

"That's how I got word of this new contract, it was only proposed to you and that's what got my attention…I was trying to intercept you at some stage and that was why I was there last night…I needed to get the statue before you but I failed.

"Without the info I would've got from the initial meeting I had no way of knowing where or when so I followed you and it made me lose valuable time to get a head start…the night didn't turn out as expected though." He amusedly huffed and I felt my cheeks turn slightly pink and my blood heat at the memory of what had happened at my apartment.

"Not only did you nearly knock me out three times, almost succeeding the fourth time, but you managed to escape with the statue and disappear into thin air." He said, his eyes rolling in frustration and I felt a small amount of humour and embarrassment at my actions, even though what I'd done had been completely justified.

Okay, maybe nearly breaking his balls was a bit much but he was being a giant jerk at the time, or so I'd thought.

"I'm really sorry about all that by the way." I mumbled, giving him a conciliatory smile, finding myself stroking my fingers down his cheek, his day old stubble scratching against my skin and making me shiver. Edward must have felt it too as his eyes darkened.

That electric tingle that coursed through my veins every time I was near him was practically visible between us and he pulled me even closer still leading me in circles as the music flowed to another slow song.

"I think I'm just the man to break you out of your violent habits… and I guess the way you look tonight makes me feel a little bit better, especially now that I've somewhat explained my reasoning." He whispered and his crooked grin turned his face several years younger once it was stress free. "All I want to do is keep you safe baby…and tonight that means that you can't make the drop."

I felt his muscles tense in preparation for the fight he expected from me but when I nodded in silence he looked down at me in suspicion, his green eyes shimmering in the low light as they narrowed on mine.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I questioned.

"Why are you agreeing so easily? I was sure that I would have to drag you out of here kicking and screaming against your will."

"Well I…I'm prepared to trust you the way you trusted me enough to tell me about your _real_ occupation," glaring up at him for not telling me sooner I almost laughed out loud when I saw him nervously swallow but I quashed it down, "you must know something that I don't so I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt but let me just say, if this is some kind of trap you will be very sorry." I warned and his eager nod placated me for now.

I hope he realised that I was breaking the most sacred rule that I had after years of denying anybody any real trust. I must have been insane, I was about to leap blindly into the unknown with this dazzling man, the same one that I still wasn't a hundred percent sure about.

It scared the living daylights out of me but you only live once, so they say, what the hell.

As the song drew to a close I felt Edward start moving us back towards the front doors, and stunning even myself, I leant up on the tips of my toes and gave him a small peck on the cheek. His startled eyes caught mine as his fingers grazed over the spot I had kissed and I couldn't help but stare uncertainly up at him.

"I just wanted to say thank you…you've been looking out for me all these years, possibly saved my life more times than I know of, and even though you're doing it because of a slightly selfish reason I still really appreciate it." I explained and his eyes turned a warm forest green as he slid his fingers down my cheek almost in reverence. "No one's done that for me in a long time."

"You are most welcome baby…but you're right, it is for selfish reasons. I just can't bear to think of you hurt or gone, it would kill me if either of those things happened." I wanted to be cautious and at the same time believe everything that came out of his mouth. "This whole contract was never about the statue, they-"

Edward never finished his explanation and I didn't have much time to think on what he'd said because I suddenly felt a cold cylindrical piece of metal pushed into my side. His muscles grew rigid below my hands as he looked over my head at the person behind me, chiselled features turning stormy in his fury, and I realised it was a gun.

I'd been spotted.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." Turning my head slightly I looked up and then up again as I took in the giant man that was part of the Volturi's security detail.

Well shit.

"I think you have the wrong woman," Edward said carefully as his hands gripped me harder, reluctant to let me go, "we were just leaving."

"I'm sure you were _sir_," the guard said emotionlessly, his emphasis on the sir didn't go unnoticed and I realised they were probably aware of Edward's uninvited presence as well, I just hoped they were oblivious as to whom he was employed with. "Mr Volturi would like a word with the lady first."

His tone left no room for argument, the people around us watching on inquisitively, and I had an idea of how the following conversation would likely go.

Regret filled me as I realised how stupid I'd been by not listening to Edward that morning, if I'd just stopped and listened we wouldn't be in this position now, it was entirely my fault and it rested on my shoulders to fix.

"That's fine." I said to the guy and turned back to Edward, his eyes dark as he searched my face for some sort of hidden meaning to my words. "It's just a talk…I'll only be a moment."

Edward's eyes were piercing as they examined mine, probably checking if I'd gone mental. All these years he'd secretly put himself in harm's way to protect me and now the time had come for me to return the favour.

This time it was my turn to be brave and be the protector whether he liked it or not.

"Absolutely not."

"Edward…you don't have a choice. Not this time."

He didn't reply and the colour drained from his face as he realised what I was doing, his head absently shaking in disapproval as I pried myself from his comforting arms and faced the bodyguard.

"Lead the way."

I watched with calm detachment as Edward eyed the guests milling about with frustration as I walked away, I knew that he wanted to do something, but he couldn't risk causing a scene that might end with a lot of innocent bystanders getting hurt.

His eyes met mine right before I reached the bottom step and I saw every emotion that flickered through his them, this wasn't over and I knew he would have my back if this situation went to hell. His entire frame seemed to grow as his fists clenched and he turned and headed for the terrace on the side of the house.

His gait was unruffled but I knew him well enough to know it was a predator's calm right before it struck. He eventually walked out of sight but right before he did I saw his hand casually slip into his jacket pocket and I figured he must be calling in the reinforcements.

I winced as the gun pressed hard into one of my ribs as I stumbled a bit on a stair and I realized we'd made it halfway up already.

We came to a stop in front of the study which had originally been my intended destination, and now was the last place I wanted to be. Involuntarily I recalled the time I'd spent in Edward's arms in my apartment and on the dance floor, the one spot I wouldn't mind being in currently, and I realised I'd hadn't had enough time with him just yet.

I wasn't sure I'd ever get enough though.

Drawing back my shoulders I forced myself to concentrate on the upcoming 'talk', I knew who it was I'd be meeting with after the guy had mentioned a 'Mr Volturi'.

There was only one man that would inspire that kind of respect and with a sinking feeling in my stomach I hoped that Aro Volturi really did just want to talk and take the statue off my hands.

I had completed the contract so there was really no reason to get rid of me; I knew only what was necessary to get the job done.

I stopped before two cherry-wood doors and waited until the guy slipped his gun away into his side holster and opened one side for me to walk through. The room I entered would have been stunning under any other circumstance with its elegant décor but now it seemed overbearing and like a gilded cage.

I counted about six bodyguards scattered around the room and guessed that reinforcements could arrive in no time; taking in as many details as possible before I had to acknowledge the old man in front of me.

After only a brief examination of the room – managing to spot two or three possible exits in that short amount of time thanks to my profession – my eyes unwillingly met Aro's who was sitting in front of the lit fireplace in a large, cherry-wood wingback chair.

What with his features and posture one would automatically assume he was some kind of royalty and I guess he kind of _was_ king of the underworld or some shit. His shoulder length grey hair cut in a severe line and his wrinkled face hiding the blood-thirsty man below.

"What a pleasure to meet you bellissima, I assume you know who I am so please have a seat…we have much to discuss my dear." His voice was unexpected in its gentle tones, as if he was speaking to a daughter or grandchild and it put me more on edge than if he'd spoken harshly.

He gestured towards the chair opposite him – which was an exact replica of the one he sat in – with a frail, bony hand and I looked back to him, steeling my spine for his reaction.

"I do know who you are which is why I'd prefer to stand."

His easy comment hadn't been a suggestion and I knew it. His eyes narrowed slightly and I held my breath that he'd accept my answer without insult.

"Very well my dear, I suppose you must want to leave quickly then so I'll be brief," well shit, I'd managed to irritate him in no time, "I do not appreciate you crashing my niece's birthday dinner but I do understand your reasoning and the temperament of persons such as yourself so I will let it slide this once."

I stiffened at the thought that if I wasn't killed today they'd be seeking my services sometime in the future and I was suddenly debating on which country I'd be moving to soon, my apartment was trashed anyway.

I think a scene change was needed for a year or two.

"I presume you have acquired the statue we hired you for so if I may, please present it bellissima."

I nodded and unzipped my clutch, and cautious not to drop the precious item, I gently placed it on the low table that was put in front of Aro by one of the bodyguards. The man's large figure blending into the shadows once more and it gave me an opportunity to see that these men were light on their feet and quite fast for their size.

"I had no trouble retrieving it from the museum…you must be pleased to have a family heirloom back."

Hopefully my cool politeness would last until I left but it took all my willpower to keep it in place as Aro's dark eyes greedily travelled over every inch of the statue and then moved back to me. His gaze was calculating as he searched my face for who knows what and then nodded to his right, another of his men walking over. He carefully lifted the statue and left the room via a side door.

"If that is all Aro, I would like to leave. I've completed the contract and unless you are in need of acquiring something else I must be going."

It was silent for a few agonizing minutes before he nodded and I turned to leave after I inclined my head and muttered a good evening. My hand had just grasped the handle of the door when his grandfatherly voice spoke up.

"Oh…I almost forgot…I wanted to ask you something my dear, do you have one more moment?"

Shit, I was getting that feeling that I'm sure a cat got before it was run over by a truck and it wasn't pretty. I somehow knew I wasn't going to like his question.

"Of course." I said politely as I returned to my previous spot in front of him.

"I wanted to ask if you remember the details of one of your previous jobs. It was a while ago but I'm sure your young mind will be able to bring back the memories." It was a casual statement and an order at the same time. "I believe you were hired to retrieve a certain picture painted by Klimt. Do you remember the job I'm speaking of?"

I did. It had been the job that James had crashed and I had a feeling Aro's question might have something to do with either the painting or the aforementioned man and neither was very appealing a topic.

"I do remember…are you interested in acquiring the painting?"

"Oh no my dear, I find his work abysmal…it is not my taste at all. I prefer the works of Da Vinci and Botticelli but that is not what I am after." Fuck, it was probably about James or the botched job then, the slim chance that it was about Edward flickered in my mind before I brushed it off.

"I was just curious to know what happened that night…you have managed to successfully complete every job until this one and since then and I wondered about the reasoning. Call it the curiosity of an old man." He smiled and I cringed internally at how wrong it seemed on his aged face.

This man was made to kill not smile courteously and I felt ice slide down my spine.

"It was a simple misunderstanding which was resolved on the night. I tripped on the carpet and hit my head but I managed to talk my way out of being arrested for trespassing." I didn't want to mention the real reason behind my head injury and my escape from prison – and I certainly wasn't going to mention Edward's involvement – in case Aro really was just curious.

"You lie to my face then." Fuck he knew. "Like you are quite skilled in your area I am also quite accomplished in mine. I have resources everywhere and I know about even the smallest of things that happen in my city, especially when it involves family."

***O***

**I'll try and have the final chapter completed by next Wednesday...again thanks for reading and have a safe week :D**


	3. Strike Three

**Hi everyone, here's the last chapter, I thought I'd upload it a day early just because :P...enjoy! :D Feel free to leave a comment or review at the bottom and stick around for a preview of a new story I have in the works.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any 'Twilight' content that may appear in my completed story, all copyright belongs to Stephanie Meyer, the lucky lady.**

***O***

My eyes widened in shock and I sucked in a breath before I could stop myself. Quickly blinking a few times I cleared my expression into something I hoped was neutral.

"Forgive me Mr. Volturi but I'm not sure I'm aware of what you're talking about."

"I think you do bellissima…my nephew James," despite the situation I inwardly sighed that it had nothing to do with Edward, "was jailed that night and I'm unable to believe you were unaware of his connection to our family."

"I can assure you I didn't know." He scrutinized my every move for a few seconds before his face grew hard.

"I believe you…he does have his father's name…my lovely sister married the son of a smaller rival and unfortunately agreed to accept _his_ name instead of continuing our Volturi lineage." He didn't sound pleased with that arrangement and I would've been curious about what had happened to them if I wasn't freaking out over my own fate. I'd heard the silent 'but' that he'd not spoken.

"He had become quite close to me as he grew, despite being the son of my enemy, I could not have children so he became like one of my own. You must imagine what a shock it was when he was arrested and put away for quite a while…and do you know what he told me?"

I shook my head, not trusting that my voice would remain steady if I tried to speak, this was going downhill faster than I could control and my thoughts drifted to Edward again and what he was currently doing.

'_Had he made the smart move of leaving before the shit storm or was he still mingling downstairs waiting for me to come back like I'd said?'_

"He told me that it was your fault…he explained that he was given the contract and that you intruded on it and attacked him when he tried to leave. Is that how things turned out Miss Swan or is my nephew lying?"

Fuck!

This was bad. No matter what I answered I knew I wasn't going to make it out of here alive and I hoped that if Aro _was_ planning on killing me that it wouldn't be here; a small part of me knew I could possibly escape if I had time and space.

My main reasoning was that I didn't want Edward to do something stupid like getting himself killed if he somehow heard gunshots or shouts. That thought was surprising because for the first time in who knew how long I was more concerned with someone else's welfare more than my own.

"I think that no matter what I answer it's not going to make a difference. I also think that it wasn't a coincidence that I was given this job, you wanted a reason for me to come to you."

I knew I was right when he smiled that fucking weird grin my way and nodded in approval.

"They were right about you my dear, you are quite clever but unfortunately it won't help you any further. I do not take matters lightly when a family member is involved and I believe you understand my position in the affair so please…for everyone's sake, just accept your fate and go quietly." I felt one of the five remaining bodyguard's step to my side, his giant hand wrapping around my arm, his hold strong and unbreakable as I glared at Aro.

"I hope you know what you're doing…I have acquaintances that will not like my disappearance as I'm sure _you_ understand." I watched with concealed pleasure as his unfazed manner changed in an instant and he scowled my way.

"I do not take well to veiled threats Miss Swan and I would think since your time is limited you would want to make some sort of bargain for me to leave your _acquaintances_ unharmed."

I stiffened and Aro's man squeezed my arm tighter making me wince at the painful pressure, instinctively trying to yank my arm from him which resulted in his remaining hand wrapping around my other arm just as tight.

This was getting worse by the second and now I was angry, it was one thing to kill me but he was stupid to think I'd forgive him hurting anyone I cared about.

"You know what…fuck you!"

Okay, it probably wasn't the most articulate or the best thing to say at that moment but my one downfall was my temper and its effects on my brain to mouth filter. It practically obliterated it every time and apparently, that was no different now.

Before Aro could reply however, with what I'm sure was the signal to go ahead with my slow and painful death, chaos broke out everywhere and I mean everywhere. Not only did I hear screams and shouts from downstairs but the windows of the study room were blown inwards as men in dark uniforms repelled in through the newly created openings.

Their shouts drowning out the ones from downstairs, in all the confusion of Aro's bodyguards' unholstering their weapons I felt the man let go off me and another set of hands take hold. Dragging me out the side door where the statue had been taken previously, I never had a chance to even twitch in the direction of my thigh-holstered gun.

Damn it.

I figured it was Aro after I adjusted to the dim lighting of the corridor and I realised he'd gotten out his own gun, aiming at my head as he pushed me in front of him, my palms lying flat against the wall behind me as I faced the metal barrel.

He was pretty strong for an older man.

"I don't know what is going on but I'm sure you are the cause of this disruption." I heard the metallic click as he flipped the safety off and then I watched as his finger hovered over the trigger. "You _will _pay for what you have done to my nephew and it will be a great pleasure for it to be my hands."

This wasn't how I wanted to go.

I wasn't ready.

If anything I wanted to see Edward one last time.

I immediately regretted that errant thought as the door next to me swung open, the sound of pandemonium and Edward himself rushing in. My muscles tensed as I nervously looked between Edward and Aro; speak of the devil and he'll rush in with gun at the ready.

"Put the weapon down Volturi, it's over. Your men have all been arrested and we've found the storage. Your most trusted gent led us straight there."

Aro sneered while I froze and listened in confusion.

"That is a lie…no one knew about the key except Dimitri and I."

"Well then I'd have to say that you confided in the wrong person." Edward sounded smug but I could see the tension around his eyes which was no doubt from the gun still pointed at my head. "He's one of ours in case you missed that."

"I will have him and his entire family gutted!" Aro shouted, his hands shaking from the force of his rage.

"Yeah about that…I don't think so…it might be a bit hard to do from a four by four cell. Oh and did I mention you'll be in isolation twenty-four-seven with a restriction on all visitors?" Aro glowered at Edward and I realised that without any contact with fellow prisoners, guards and the outside world he'd be unable to send out a hit.

"I suggest you put down the gun and come quietly, make it easy for everyone."

There was no doubt that it was an order and I saw any false amusement fade from Edward's face as he firmed his stance, gun hand steady and aimed between Aro's eyes.

My blood heated at the sight of Edward, not only did he look fuck hot holding a gun but the deepness of his angry voice shot straight through me. What made me want to shove my tongue down his throat and kiss the hell out of him the most was the fact that he'd practically echoed Aro's earlier words to me.

I perceived it didn't go unnoticed by Aro himself as his face turned an unhealthy purple beneath all the wrinkles and creases.

I fucking loved this man and I planned on telling him as soon as this was resolved and we were out of here. It was certainly the worst time to have such an epiphany but I knew it had been a long time coming. Several years in fact.

Before Edward or I could move though Aro swore in Italian and his flaming, ire-filled eyes turned back to me.

"If I am to go I will take this cagna with me!"

I didn't even have time to register that he'd called me a bitch before time slowed as I watched him squeeze the trigger. I wanted to move but it seemed that my body had other plans as every part of me seized up and I stayed rooted to the spot.

There was silence for an earth-halting second before everything sped ahead, the ear-splitting retort of the gun was followed by Edward tackling me. We fell to the ground as the sound of the gunshot vibrated off the walls of the small space and we landed heavily. My breath leaving me in a gust of air as Edward landed on top of me.

If he had the air knocked out of him as well he certainly didn't show it as he quickly recovered, twisted around and aimed his own weapon, discharging three bullets which perfectly grouped into Aro's chest.

Right over his heart.

I was still winded and heaving in as much air as possible, Edward's head falling into the spot between my neck and shoulder, his warm breath sending goosebumps over my chilled skin and I heard him huff out a relieved exhale.

Once I was no longer in danger of turning blue I felt myself echo the sound and I wrapped my arms around his strong shoulders and simply enjoyed having him so close after thinking, only minutes before, that I'd never be able to again.

"I may have to keep you around if you keep saving my life like this." I whispered and I heard him chuckle, the sound muffled as his face was still buried against my skin and I gently kissed the parts of his head that I could reach.

Shit that was close.

*O*

As it was, Edward had not managed to come out of this completely unscathed and half an hour later we found ourselves directed towards an idling ambulance.

Aro's bullet had actually nicked Edward's arm, narrowly missing my shoulder, before impacting into the wall which sent bits of plaster flying and tiny scratches covered his exposed skin where they'd showered down.

He vehemently stated – several times in fact, but who was counting – that he wasn't in pain and his only complaint was that I had to stand off to the side while he was stitched up inside the ambulance.

It had been a strange evening as I watched FBI agents swarm the house; Volturi members who had been involved in illegal operations were arrested and a few stretchers with body bags were dragged to the coroners van.

All the while I stood amidst the chaos of so many voices and flashing emergency lights and I had never felt so out of place.

I hadn't been questioned yet and none of the agents had approached me and I eventually surmised that Edward had some involvement in this abnormality; after all I was one of the pivotal players of the nights proceedings and I hadn't even given a simple statement.

I wanted to ask him but as the time went by and he was patched up I found myself getting further away from him, the adrenalin of my near death experience had faded and I was dead on my feet as I clutched Edward's blood stained tuxedo jacket firmly around my shoulders.

I was shivering but I knew it wasn't from the cold.

I'd spent years alone and had honed my instincts down to two basics; fight or flight. The impulses that thrummed through my veins couldn't be helped and were making me jittery especially when I thought I could faintly hear Edward calling my name from a fair distance away.

It was the sound of his voice that snapped me out of the shock-induced daze and I realized, in my preoccupied state of mind, my feet had managed to take me past the yellow tape and crowd of onlookers. The fairly large group of people were observing the commotion, some filming the chaos with their phones and others whispering and asking questions.

Between the constant movements of their heads I could see Edward spinning in circles as he shouted my name, frantically searching for me and I knew that I just needed a moment to myself. I had so much to say and to tell him but I needed to think over how I'd say everything. This was so new to me and I didn't want to fail.

Before he could see me I slipped into an empty taxi that was slowing down due to the traffic caused from the blocked off street and sighed heavily as I told the driver the address I wanted.

I could feel the distance as it spread between Edward and me and somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered if Edward could feel it too; even if it was a stupid, silly, love-sick notion to think that he would.

I wished for it anyway.

I enjoyed the peace and quiet of the cab ride and slipped the driver extra for being so silent the entire time.

Getting out of the car I walked towards the twenty-four hour cafe in front of me and it felt like it had been years since I'd been there instead of the hours it actually had been; it was the same place that I'd stopped in after I'd thought Edward had betrayed me.

Even though it had the worst coffee I'd probably ever tasted I was in dire need of something warm to ward of the chill in my bones; despite the night being quite mild for October.

As I sat there, my hands cupping the white mug and my eyes sightlessly watching the steam as it rose and evaporated constantly, I thought over all the times Edward had had my back and how much I'd let my past affect my future and my perceptions of people.

I had friends, don't get me wrong, but I'd even kept Alice and Rosalie at an arm's length regardless of the fact that they'd proven time and again to be loyal and true.

I decided that starting from that moment onwards, no matter how hard it was and if I remained out of prison, I would make an extra effort to trust them with more of the details of my life and if it turned south I could at least claim that I tried.

Edward on the other hand, was a completely different matter.

He'd only vaguely explained his role with the FBI but amidst everything he'd never said what would happen to me once the night was over. Given my observation about my statement though, it seemed like I could award him one point in the 'trustworthy' column and give him the benefit of the doubt.

It made me edgy to think of all the crimes I'd committed and how it would affect my freedom, I didn't know anything about the FBI's procedures but I was pretty sure my deal would be very different to the one they'd made with Edward.

He'd been young when he was caught and had only committed a few minor offences but I'd stolen millions of dollars' worth of paintings and objects.

I knew his heart was in the right place every time he had helped me unknowingly evade arrest but I wasn't sure he'd have the power to back it up when the time came.

I sat in that window booth for several hours and eventually I lost feeling in my ass and my feet started to ache from my heels.

The chill had eventually faded after another two refills and I figured I should probably head home and if the FBI were waiting for me then I'd go without protest for Edward's sake.

Walking back into the cold night I hailed another cab and shivered as a soft breeze fluttered through my thin gown, burrowing deeper into Edward's jacket, his scent overwhelming my senses and I fought back another shiver which had nothing to do with the weather.

*O*

The apartment was dark when I got in and I realised I'd forgotten to leave the bathroom light on, my small bedside light the only illumination through the cracks in my bedroom door.

So far I'd had no interruptions and I couldn't see one single cop car but it was honestly too good to be true that in all the confusion my presence had been overlooked and when I flipped the light on it confirmed my suspicions.

Edward was sitting comfortably on what was left of my ruined couch, one arm leaning over the back and one leg crossed over the other at the ankle, his posture was casual but his eyes were dark as he stared at me impassively.

"It's nice of you to show up. It's only been…" he said, glancing at his wristwatch, "three hours."

I could clearly hear the sarcasm in his tone and I narrowed my eyes at his handsome face. Even though I loved him it didn't mean I'd let him walk all over me.

"Excuse me?" I didn't want him to repeat what he'd said but I gave him the opportunity to change his words and tone. When he said nothing I continued. "If I'm not mistaken, I'm the one who should be angry at you…this is the second time you've broken into my home and it's two times too many than I'd normally allow before I did something about it."

"I don't doubt that but if _I'm_ not mistaken, I believe my nuts already paid the price for my first entry. What part of me will it be the second time Bella?"

I had no idea how to answer him because I couldn't figure out what that meant; I had no idea where he was going with this and I wasn't going to play along, I was too tired after the day I'd had to play his mind games. I felt my face go blank as I feigned ignorance and his eyes impossibly darkened further as he surged to his feet and got in my face, his gaze no longer blank and now consumed by a bright anger.

"Will it be my heart that you trample on? Or maybe it'll be my mind that you'll claw at…I can't figure out which you'll decide on and I'm not sure if I care to find out."

I wanted to tell him that I wouldn't dream of doing either of those things but shit, he was furious. I'd never seen him this angry before and if I didn't know him as well as I did I would have missed the hurt he was trying to cover behind his ire.

I'd unintentionally wounded him by running away earlier and even though it was only to sort through my thoughts he didn't know that and probably assumed I wanted nothing to do with him after his confession during our dance.

Now that he'd showed me his hand it was time for me to do the same even though I thought I was going to jump out of my skin from the nerves. Nobody ever told me that it so fucking scary to be in love with someone but I needed to fix this situation before I lost Edward forever. I knew that I would rather be locked away in the deepest, darkest pit than to lose him over a misunderstanding and my own reluctance to voice my thoughts.

I must have been silent for too long however, because in the next minute he huffed out a defeated breath and brushed past me to get to the door.

I didn't think, I just acted on instinct which had never failed me before.

Rushing in front of him I made sure I had a firm grip in his hair and yanked his head closer to mine, my lips furiously brushing against his. In seconds he was responding, a low growl rumbled in his chest and I felt moisture dampen my panties at the sound.

He deepened the kiss and I felt his hands push his jacket off my shoulders, I lowered my arms and let it fall to the floor before returning them to his hair as I broke away to take in deep shuddering breaths. His lips kissing a fiery-hot trail down my neck and across my collarbone, his tongue flicking into the small dip.

My heavy breaths were embarrassingly loud in the quite living room but Edward's own panting puffs put me at ease and his lips made me forget everything but him.

"Don't leave…" I practically begged.

He hummed against my skin and I raked my nails against his scalp, moaning in return. I whimpered when his nose brushed against my pebbled nipple, which was peeked so much that it was showing through the material of my dress, and then shivered as his hands skimmed over the smooth material. He eventually reached my shoulders and his mouth returned to mine.

His tongue plunged against mine temptingly before he withdrew and then tasted again, repeating the process and making my blood simmer.

He had on way too many clothes so I ripped and pulled at his tie and then his shirt, they fell soundlessly to the carpet as he shimmied his fingers under my dress straps and slowly dragged them over the edge of my shoulders. His lips followed his task and he made sure to kiss every newly exposed part of my skin and his mouth and hands were gentle despite his feverish black-eyed look.

I trembled as my dress slid off me completely, stirring the air, but before I could get cold Edward's warm body was pressed along mine. His trousers still in place but missing the belt and my cobalt blue panties, drenched but still there.

I must have been out of my mind to even think of interrupting him when he was so obviously a man on a mission that I completely condoned but I needed to satisfy my curiosity over one thing first. He didn't have to completely stop though, his lips against my skin was threatening to drive me crazy.

"Edward?" I panted out and I felt him hum in reply as he sucked and bit at the soft spot behind my ear, his hands greedily roaming over my back. "What was all that stuff…about a warehouse raid and a k-k-key?"

I was doing fine until his mouth scooted down to my exposed breasts, placing small kisses around the areola of my left one while his long skilled fingers moulded to my right, his other arm going around my waist to keep me balanced and practically bending me backwards.

"Mmh…the statue contained a key to a warehouse full of missing drugs…c'mere…" he rushed out and his consuming kiss was full of playful but deep strokes as his tongue explored my mouth. Pulling me harder against his aroused body, the feel of his cock straining against the material of his pants as it brushed against my stomach made me moan in want.

"Who do the drugs belong to?"

I heard him mumble something as he kissed me again while practically frog-marching us towards my bedroom and I reluctantly broke away from his abused lips.

"Huh?"

"I said, they belong to the Strigoni family…are you done with the questions now?"

My head was too foggy anyway so I eagerly nodded and nearly fainted when he gave me his trademark panty-dropping smile.

"Fucking perfect…" He said and picked me up in his arms, I tried to be helpful by wrapping my legs firmly around his waist but all that did was bring both of our centres that much closer, our mutual groans echoed around the room as he kicked my bedroom door open.

After that we were all teeth, lips and hands again as we shed what was left of our clothes and finally fell to the ruined sheets of my bed. Neither of us were able to wait anymore and after I told him I was on the shot he slowly glided fully inside after several shallow thrusts.

Apparently, this was heaven. And I was most certainly in it.

As soon as I adjusted to his size he started moving slow and deep at first but then he gradually picked up his pace as he held me as close as possible, gripping one knee so that it cradled his hip.

"I'm sorry baby…I've waited so long for this…I wanted to take my time and I promise I will later…fuck!" he grunted in pleasure-pain and I moaned in ecstasy when he went deeper with the different angle.

"I don't care…just please, go harder Edward…please…"

"No…problem…" he panted as he wrapped his arms under and around my waist tighter, "hold on baby…"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung to his wide shoulders as he kissed any exposed skin he could reach, slowly feeling myself coil tighter and tighter as he moved deeper and harder.

His grunts and groans were all I could hear and his skin moving against mine all I could feel.

"Shit…Bella…so good…" he moaned in my ear kissing the lobe and making his way over my cheek and to my mouth finally capturing me in a searing kiss.

"Ohmygawd…" I breathed out as he shifted and found the elusive G-spot I'd only ever heard about from others. He somehow knew and made sure to continuously hit it and I swear I was seeing spots on the edge of my vision; if my eyes were even open at that stage.

"Come Bella…come for me baby…" he pleaded, lips still against mine and hunter green eyes gazing down at me as he traced his fingers along my stomach until he reached the pulsing bundle of nerves.

I felt myself clench around his length as the pleasure travelled through every part of my body, my toes curling and stars the only thing I could see, I distantly heard Edward tell me to open my eyes and after a struggle I managed. Barely.

The intimacy of staring into his endless eyes while he was inside me was something I would never forget as it pushed me over the edge and I vaguely heard Edward swear and moan my name as he came as well. I think I screeched out his name and clawed his back but I couldn't be sure as mind-numbing bliss spread languidly through my veins.

We slowly came down from our high and collapsed against each other panting until he mumbled that he was too heavy and rolled on his side next to me, his warm hands reaching over and curling me into his arms. Between heaving breaths he placed soft kisses on top of my head; our feet and legs a tangled mess under the comforter I pulled over us.

My mind was completely blank as I cuddled closer, our skin slightly sticky from a light sheen of sweat and I couldn't remember ever feeling so warm or safe.

"Wow." I supplied and his answer which was a breathy laugh was a good enough response to me as he gripped me closer, kissing the top of my head again.

I eventually found myself splayed across his chest as he moved to his back, the light smattering of hair soft and springy against my cheek and he spoke the words I never knew I needed to hear.

"I love you Bella…" he said calmly his face still in my hair, "I thought I might just let you know and all so that you don't think of running or pushing me away again." I felt the grin spread over my face and I stared up at him in wonder, cupping his stubbly face between my hands.

"I love you too." I couldn't help myself when his smoulderingly hot, crooked grin stretched over his face and I kissed him hungrily making sure to bite his bottom lip the way I found he liked. "I have for a while now actually…but, what's going to happen to me? I'm not stupid enough to think I'll get off scot free after what happened tonight no matter what your position is at the FBI. There were plenty of witnesses."

"Shh Bella…you have absolutely nothing to worry about," his beautiful eyes were returning to its normal verdant green as they shimmered in the low glow from my skewed bedside light. His smile was shy, almost boyish, as he stroked a finger gently down my cheek. "I asked you when we were dancing to have faith in me and I'll ask you again now. Do you trust me baby?"

"Yes."

I didn't need any time to think about it anymore, he'd proven himself over and over again, especially when he was willing to take a bullet for me.

"Then just relax," I nodded even though intense curiosity was eating at me and laid my head against his chest once more, pressing a kiss to the middle of the hard muscles of his pecs, "also…you might want to buy a pant suit or some shit…my partner needs to look her best on her first day of work come Monday."

My head snapped up as his grin turned into a shit-eating smirk and I realised what he'd had arranged for me all along. He'd somehow gotten the detectives he worked with to bring me on as his partner.

"How long have you had this planned?"

"A few weeks now."

"And you didn't think it would be good to have told me before today? If you knew where I lived why haven't you broken in sooner?" I knew my voice was probably reaching dog-hearing-only zone but I didn't give a crap.

"Well you kind of hated me up until today…or so I thought," he corrected when I raised my eyebrow at him dangerously, "I didn't want you to say no so I was trying to find the perfect time to ask you…then you accepted this job for Volturi and well, you know the rest…"

"I can't believe you. How did you even make this happen?"

"I gave them an ultimatum…I've been _volunteering_ my services now for two years 'cos my would-be jail time finished and I told them if they wanted me to continue helping them they'd let you join me and put the same measures in place to start with that they did to me. They of course excepted after they took into account the number of closed cases I've managed."

Even though he'd already explained how he'd looked out for me multiple times I still couldn't comprehend just how much he'd put on the line for me. He could've been a free man but instead he chose to continue working there so I'd stay free.

Despite my awe however, I didn't miss the rest of what he'd said.

"And what exactly are these _measures_?"

"Oh you know…ankle tracker…moving into my apartment…no criminal activity unless its FBI related…you know, the basics." That sneaky little shit. "You'll also need to file a full, detailed report about tonight when you get in the office…you'll love the paperwork…"

I was speechless – his voice fading to background noise as he told me just how many forms we'd have to complete – but slowly I felt that ever-present, steely resolve to remain safe and alone fade away. Disappearing completely and for good when he pulled my face closer, placing a sweet kiss to my lips, his fingers gently stroking my chin as he held my gaze.

I nervously bit my lip as he patiently waited and the silence stretched for several minutes before I felt my body subconsciously relax against his firm warm one. I looked up at him after making my decision and searched his face for any regret or doubt in our new status.

I only saw his love and a hint of smug joy as he no doubt read the answer off my face. I'd be his partner at work and in real life and to be honest there wasn't one downside to be found.

"Okay…I'll do it." I couldn't help but smirk at the excited shine of his eyes and I finished talking in a hurry so we could get back to doing the good stuff, he was just too tempting as he lay there warm and rumpled. "_But_…I'm warning you, any funny business and you'll find yourself decked again. I love you but I _will_ hurt you if you break my heart."

"Baby you have nothing to worry about…your heart is precious to me." That was the most sweetest, corniest thing I'd ever heard and I told him so, his gorgeous, booming laugh ringing in my ears as I aimlessly stroked his taut skin of his bicep and I kissed him hungrily. Making sure to playfully bite his bottom lip again, his deep groan my reward, "and you can dream on about moving in with you just yet you cocky bastard…I love my apartment too much."

Kissing his chest one last time as his rumbling laughter vibrating through the apartment and my heart, I giggled and slipped out from his arms. Smirking when I felt his eyes on my naked skin, his protests of my absence loud as he pouted like a child.

I made sure to add an extra sway to my hips as I dodged his grasping hands, making my way to the bathroom and before completely shutting the door I poked my head out of the gap, his gaze playful and curious as he stared my way.

"Care for a shower Edward?"

I couldn't stop the beaming, purely-happy grin that crossed my face even if I wanted to as he flung the covers away and bolted out of bed, his bare feet slapping against the wooden floorboards as he scooped me up and over his shoulder. My startled squeal echoed off the tile floor and I slapped his bare ass as he stepped into the shower, my choking laughter coming out breathless from my position.

All I could think, as he slid me down his body and back to earth, was that I was the luckiest ex-thief in the world.

'_Round two here we come_'

**THE END**

***O***

**Thanks for reading, I'm so glad to have gotten this story finished and out there after having a writer's block for so long…**

**I hope you enjoy the preview for my new story. Let me know what you think and have a wonderful week! :D**


	4. What Maketh Man Teaser

**Like promised, below is the prologue and a bit of the first chapter of my new story… Enjoy!**

**~O~**

**Six years after day zero, the day the infection took hold of the world, Edward is making a living as a transporter. **

**He's become one of the best and is asked to deliver a package of high importance to another colony, this time however, it might be more than he can handle.**

**ExB/OOC/AU/Mostly AH/Canon Couples/MATURE THEMES, VIOLENCE &amp; MILD GORE**

**~O~**

**November 25 2015** (**Prologue**)

Edward snapped awake when a hard bang against the wall shook the bed he was sleeping on and he blearily opened his eyes, having to rapidly blink to adjust to the afternoon sun streaming through his hotel room window. He tiredly groaned and rolled onto his side and quickly swore when he saw the time.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he bolted up and started tossing his clothes and toiletries into his duffel bag, he hadn't meant to power-nap so long and now he would probably miss his flight; the traffic in LA was a bitch at this time of day.

Edward managed to get his legs into his jeans and after doing what looked like yoga he had his socks and work boots on, shrugging into his jacket and made sure he had his phone and car-keys, duffel and the room key in hand. Looking back at the clock he smugly grinned to himself when he realized it had only taken him seven minutes to get his shit together.

After double checking the room for anything he might've missed he left and the door automatically locked behind him as he headed towards the reception desk. The hotel was oddly quiet despite the amount of cars taking up parking spots and he shrugged but then snorted quietly when he heard growls and banging coming from a room as he passed by.

'_At least _they're_ having fun_' he thought to himself, his mind going towards the uncomfortable four hour flight he'd be on soon as he made his way home to Chicago. This had been a 'business only' trip and it was a shitty one at that, he'd flown in yesterday, gone to the conference this morning and now he had to leave.

He'd gone to the exhibition center for the annual builder's conference and it had only been because he needed to update his knowledge and systems, his business back in Bridgeport was doing okay for now but Edward had been losing clients to companies that had more sophisticated software and hardware which cut their build time in half.

If he didn't have the intense fear of losing his pride and joy to the current economy then he'd never have come to LA in autumn; the water was too cold most of the time to do any real surfing or swimming. The only good thing was the lack of rain and wind which he had an abundance of back home.

Strolling casually through the open door and into the foyer he straight away noticed that there was no one here, checking his wristwatch he noted he was cutting it close to the flight time so he quickly pressed the small bell on the counter and impatiently waited for someone to show.

He'd already paid for his room and he hadn't used anything from the mini bar so all he had to do was hand the key back in and let them know he was checking out. Ringing the bell a few more times, the sound louder because of the force behind it, Edward huffed as still no one showed up. There wasn't even the sound of movement from the back office.

"Hello?" He called and there was still silence. "_Shit."_

Fed up, he wrote a note with his name and room number explaining that he'd left and placed his keycard on top. He looked around one more time before leaving but in his rush he missed the blood spatter against the entry door which was shoved all the way open.

Edward had just inserted the key into the door of his rental when he felt something slam into his back, he lost grip of his bag and fell to the ground after rebounding off the immoveable metal of the car.

"What the fuck?" He shouted as he took in the person in front of him, the man seemed like a giant from Edward's view from the ground, his head slightly tilted back as he got to his feet. "You didn't see me here?" he asked as his annoyance grew, he was wasting time.

Edward waited for some sort of reply as he took in the guy's features, he was obviously young, maybe nineteen or twenty and he had pale blonde hair which contrasted against his dirty clothes; something brown smeared around his neck and the edge of the tee. He had the build of a linebacker but what made Edward's hairs stand on end was the guy's skin and eyes.

Not only was he sickly pale, which was unusual and almost never seen here in LA, but he had these green eyes that almost glowed incandescent and the pupils were unbelievably contracted to that of a reptiles'.

Edward couldn't help but give kudos to this guy because he had some pretty wicked contacts but it didn't explain his temperament.

Edward had no idea what this guy's problem was, he'd never replied and instead stood there panting heavily like he'd run a marathon or some shit. Moving around the weird guy Edward picked up his bag and after shooting one more questioning glance his way, moved back to his keys which were still in the car door.

He didn't get far before the guy made this awful shriek and charged him, spinning on the spot and dropping his bag again he braced himself and managed to push the guy flat on his back when he used the guy's speed and build against him.

"Look, buddy, I don't know what you're issue is but seriously…fuck off!" Edward barked in frustration as the guy completely ignored him, got to his feet and charged him again. This time the guy's teeth gnashed at him, his skin crawling at the chilling growl breaking through the air, and Edward balled his fist this time.

He didn't have time for this shit, he was already going to be late having wasted at least ten minutes on this obviously, out-of-his-ever-loving-mind, crazy person.

"I said…" Edward spoke calmly as he let his arm swing, all the muscles from years of construction coming in handy as his fist made contact with the guy's jaw, nailing the sweet spot and knocking him out cold, "fuck off."

Edward stood there for a moment and collected himself, shoving his bag into the passenger seat of the now open car and fixing his jacket which was slightly askew from being tackled.

He stared down at the young guy unsure of what to do and couldn't help but feel bad, he'd probably have one hell of a head ache when he woke up but maybe it would fucking teach him some self-control or something.

"Sorry…but seriously, get some help." Edward said quietly as he slipped into the car, slamming his door shut and making sure the locks were in place before reversing out of his parking space.

He looked back in the rear-view mirror once more before driving out to check on the guy. Edward's eye's widened and darted around when the guy wasn't there, in fact he wasn't anywhere in sight anymore; he'd completely vanished in minutes.

'_What the fuck was that about.'_ Edward thought as he headed towards the I-110, he was praying there wouldn't be too much traffic but was sadly disappointed when he came to a stop at the on ramp intersection where there was bumper to bumper traffic.

Something had obviously happened and Edward slammed his hands against the wheel in anger, he would be lucky to catch even the next flight after getting through this snarl, people were standing outside of their cars so it was obvious that this jam had happened a while ago.

Edward breathed in and out for a few minutes to calm himself – his temper had always run high – and tried to relax as he rested his head against the leather of the car seat.

He had been tapping his fingers to the beat of a song on the radio, which he'd just switched on, when the music abruptly stopped and a man's urgent voice cut in. Edward's gaze was still on the road and he watched curiously as a few people ran past his car heading against the traffic, their faces panicked.

"_We are sorry to interrupt this broadcast but there is urgent news just in. We have had several reports of people involved in violent and unprovoked attacks, there is no information on the suspects as of yet but the violence seems to be completely indiscriminate and spread out across the city of Los Angeles. _

"_We have been in contact with the Los Angeles Police Department and they are advising that people stay in their homes and make sure windows and doors are secure. If you are outside quickly make your way to the closest police-monitored shelter. Please keep this broadcast on as long as possible as we will be supplying more updates throughout the day. Stay safe LA, this is Burt McAlister."_

The music came back on but Edward was oblivious as the radio hosts word's tumbled around his head, the attack from the guy earlier seemed somewhat similar to the description the presenter had mentioned and he sat transfixed as he saw the chaos heading his way. More people started running past, screaming in clear fear and after Edward grabbed his bag and got out of the car, he really saw the commotion ahead.

Several cars were on fire after having collided and through the haze of the heat he could vaguely see someone running only to be tackled by what he thought was another person. He couldn't make out details from so far away but after what had happened to him earlier he didn't want to stick around and find out.

He quickly turned, slung his bag across his back and sprinted towards the Galen Center where he thought he'd seen a police cruiser's lights flashing. Soon he became one of many people trying to escape from whatever the hell was going on up ahead.

While he ran, Edward tried to guess about the reason behind the mass hysteria, the glowing green eyes of the young guy flashed in his memory, his feelings turning uncomfortably doubtful over his earlier assumption.

'_What if they weren't contacts?'_

The guy's eyes certainly looked realistic enough but completely inhuman now that he was thinking about it, the hairs on the back of his neck rose as he picked up his pace, pained, terrified screams from behind getting louder.

Up ahead he could see that he'd headed in the right direction when he saw several uniformed officers hurriedly ushering people in, their voices were loud and urgent as they directed people to be quick but not panic.

Nobody was listening and Edward noticed a young mother get caught up in the flood of bodies going inside while her son, who looked no older than seven, almost got trampled.

The little boy managed to get away from the running and screaming crowd but he was going in the wrong direction, his face tear-stained and frightened as he screamed for his mother who was still calling for him as she was dragged further into the building.

Quickly checking over his shoulder and judging the distance and amount of people around him he figured he'd have plenty of time to divert and still make it inside before the center reached capacity and whatever those things were got closer.

Running over to the little boy, Edward scooped him up, holding him close to his chest and covering as much of him with his arms as possible from the flaying elbows and hands of the crowd.

"Mommy." The little boy wailed as Edward fought his way through the panicked crowd that was forming a bottle-neck as people tried to get to safety, the police had their guns out and people screamed and ducked when they had to shoot one of the strange attackers that had reached them.

The sudden distraction was all Edward needed and he shoved through the last of the crowd and into the dim lighting inside the Galen. A women in a wedding dress and a guy who was obviously her husband, his tux shredded and rumpled in spots, slipped in next to Edward at the same time.

Edward brushed off their unusual attire figuring that their wedding had been interrupted by whatever was happening. As he moved forward his height gave him an advantage as his eyes skimmed over the restless groups, the little boy was still crying but now he was clinging like a limpet to Edward's neck.

"Hey kiddo, try to calm down…I'm gonna' take you to your mom so it's gonna' be okay." He felt the boy nod and sniffle as his crying slowed.

Edward offhandedly noticed that the married couple were still near him, their heads together as they whispered to each other, the woman was sobbing and the guy looked just as distraught.

Edward's attention was soon drawn away as he exhaled in relief, his eyes landing on the only figure that was trying to fight against the flow of people, taking a few giant steps to the side he managed to intersect with the woman's bee-line path.

"Ma'am!" Edward shouted and several women glanced his way including the mother who – unlike the others that continued on their way – screeched loudly and practically bulldozed people over to get to her son who had poked his head out from Edward's neck.

"Nathan!"

"Mommy!" The boy shouted as she yanked him away from Edward and smothered his tiny, wet face in smooches, the little boy was practically strangling her with his grip but she didn't seem to care.

"Thank you." The woman sputtered out through her tears. "Thank you so much…thank you."

"Rita!" Edward's head turned to the loud voice and noticed a brown haired man making his way to the reunited pair and Edward figured it must be her husband especially when she spun around and quickly ran to his side.

Relieved that the boy was safe and with his parents Edward turned his attention to the doors he'd come through to find them shut and barricaded with random items. A few of the police officers were standing guard in front of them with their guns unholstered as one spoke through his shoulder radio.

Edward was too far away to hear anything, especially over the voices of so many people, but he knew it wasn't anything good when the officer shot another a look.

"That was a good thing you did." Edward's startled eyes turned sideways and he noticed it was the guy in the tux, his sky blue eyes were calm despite the fact that his arms were holding his crying wife and that they were surrounded by a mass of petrified people.

"Yeah, well…anyone would have done it." He uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck and the guy in the tux must have felt his unease because he quickly glanced towards the door before looking back.

"What do you think is going on?"

That was a good question and Edward wished he had an answer.

"I have no fucking clue." He breathed out and the guy in the tux grunted in response.

**November 02 2021**

**(EPOV)**

Waves of exhaustion slowly faded away from me as the familiar sights and smells of the Oregon Haven came into view. It was technically called a 'Safe Haven' which was corny as fuck and it was one of seven scattered around the United States.

Well, what was left of them that is.

There weren't any more states and what remained of the human population stayed hidden behind the reinforced steel and concrete walls of their Haven. Most that ventured out weren't seen of again and it most likely meant that something or someone had found them or they'd made it to another colony.

The only exceptions I'd heard of, were for the people in my line of work, we ventured all over the country and somehow managed to make it back almost in one piece. Sometimes we were even more dangerous than the rest of the things that now roamed the earth.

It was dog eat dog out there, quite literally, and nowhere was safe. The constant vigilance needed was grueling at times but if you didn't watch your back you wouldn't live long enough to figure out your mistake.

As I walked towards my allocated home in sector B I heard the detached voice that was filtering through the static of the speakers that were installed in every street, the standard report from every day was the only thing it was used for and I was sure it was set on a loop.

"_Sector D is clear of all contagion. Sector E is clear of all contagion. Sector F is clear of all contagion. Sector A is…"_

It was only one of the constant noises of the Haven and it competed with the yelling vendors and the small crowds that covered the narrow streets right up until curfew; the smell of sweat and whatever animal the food vans had found to roast permeated the air and the contrast to the untainted scents outside of the walls made me gag.

I dodged my way through the lingering mass comfortably, having spent many years in this particular Haven, it was my favorite out of the three I'd been too and it was only because my two closest and _only_ friends lived here.

They had the same occupation as me but preferred to not go far and chose to ferry their packages around the Havens' sectors. It was still a dangerous task because there were some parts everyone avoided for the same reasons they used to when there had been suburbs. However, people were just more uncontrollably unpredictable these days.

We'd known each other since day zero and the first time I saw Alice and Jasper they'd been wearing wedding attire; they had just finished their nuptials and were on the way to the reception when the world had turned to shit.

They'd just left in the limo and the driver managed to get them to safety but unfortunately most of the people that had been in the church weren't so lucky, including their families.

I knew they held the guilt deep down about how they weren't able to get the limo driver to turn around and go back for anyone; their main torment was that they hadn't even tried to overpower him in fear that he would crash.

We'd instantly fit as friends and after eventually making it out of the Galen Center where we had holed up for a week we'd stuck together, they were _literally_ the only ones in the world that I trusted, we'd saved each other's asses too many times to count and I wasn't complaining.

Well actually, they weren't my only buddies, there _was_ one other.

"Yo Ed, you bring anything back for me?" The young guy shouted to me, his name was Seth and he manned the small supply shop below my home.

I rolled my eyes deliberately in clear view and then chuckled when I heard him laugh, it had been an ongoing thing between us since I had found him alone and scared at only fifteen. He'd been a pretty tall kid for his age and at first I wasn't going to stop but now I was grateful I had.

Something about his lost eyes that day made me screech to a halt, my vehicle at the time had made that fucking awful sound that would have alerted others to my location, despite this I shoved the door open and the rest was history.

"What makes you think I'd bring you anything kid? You're old enough to start scavenging for yourself."

"Yeah but dude, you bring back the best things." It was true, I had a keen eye while I was on the outside and it was surprising how many things could still be scrounged up even after all these years.

"Well it must be your lucky day you little shit. Here you go." He quickly grasped the small rectangular object and after a couple of turns and a few clicks a buzzing melody came out of the headphones. I had been lucky enough to find a Walkman that still worked even though we had iPod's and some CD's before everything was lost.

Whoever had previously owned it had pretty good taste in music if I must say; most of the songs were golden oldies, not that anyone would complain. Music had been scarce since day zero, the day everyone's lives either ended or changed.

"Aw shit, this is so cool!" He excitedly said. "Where'd you get it?"

"I found it in a pick-up truck, I had to duck inside 'cos I spotted a couple of Clicker's headed my way, it was near dusk so they were out in the open…those oblivious fuckers walked right past me while I went through the glove compartment."

"Well thanks Ed…this is pretty awesome. I think I'd almost forgotten what music sounded like."

"I know what you mean kid," I rubbed my hand over my face wearily, annoyed when it chaffed as it ran over my three day old stubble, "listen, I'll talk to you later, I'm pretty fucking tired so I'm gonna' hit the sack for a bit."

He eagerly nodded and walked back inside while I took the steps on the side of the building. My apartment comprised of one basic space divided into a kitchen and bedroom with a tiny bathroom attached and it had views over the street which had saved my life more times than I could count.

I owned the small store and the apartment and I'd offered Seth a place to stay if he helped out at the shop while I was away. After he agreed I renovated the back so that he had a small enclosed space, which was only slightly smaller than mine, to live in.

The kid had practically broken his face with the size of his grin and from then on we lived effortlessly, I was pretty sure that nothing got that kid down, he seemed to be an eternal optimist.

After dragging my sorry ass up the stairs I didn't bother doing anything other than straight away flopping onto bed and in the next second I was snoring.

~O~

_Bzzzzzz_

_Bzzzzzz_

Groggily I lifted my head after the vibrating became annoying as fuck and I sightlessly ruffled through my backpack until my hand made contact with my Com, the small plastic device was the only way to communicate anymore and the only people that ever used that line were my friends or a possible client.

"Yeah?" I grunted after flipping the switch on.

"_Oh good Edward you're back."_ Alice's jolly voice crackled through the tiny speaker and made me wince as the loud sound shot through my tired brain. _"I know you're probably exhausted but there's a new job and I think you'll want to take it."_

"Fuck Alice, I just got back and I've only been asleep for like twenty minutes, can't they wait one more day?"

"_You know that I wouldn't have called you now if they could…they're insisting on hiring you…they heard how quickly and easily you handle jobs and they said they need this done as a matter of urgency. They didn't sound too friendly to negotiations."_

That damn pixie always knew what to say to get my ass moving and this time was no different.

"Fine. Who's the client?"

"_Well, that's the thing…"_ her tone of voice sounded cautious as she no doubt already knew my reaction to what she would say, _"the head of the operation doesn't want to be known which I thought was a bit strange but it's not too uncommon and also…they're willing to hand over fifty tokens."_

So these people were either really cautious or they were hiding something but they had to be pretty high up in the chain of command in the Haven to be able to easily part with fifty tokens.

Those little bastards were hard to come by and our normal clients usually paid five or six, sometimes ten to fifteen to split between the three of us if it was a group job; the rations we purchased with those had lasted us a week at best.

"Shit…that sounds too good to be true."

"_I know Edward…something isn't sitting right with me either but we're running low on rations and new jobs are slowing down for now…what should we do?"_

"We?"

"_Yeah…the thing is, they've asked for all three of us for the delivery which makes me think it might be something big."_

"Did they say where we're dropping it off?"

"_No, but they made it clear that it's one of the other Haven's."_ Well shit. Alice and Jasper never liked leaving the walls and I couldn't bloody blame them, if I had a partner or spouse I wouldn't dream of leaving the walls either. It was just too dangerous out there, especially for women, no matter how badass they were.

Sighing heavily I thought it over for a few minutes and Alice went quiet giving me time to think.

"Okay…if you and Jasper are alright with it then I say we give it a shot and see, or at least get the details first. Where are we picking the package up?"

"_The man I spoke to said they wanted to meet us out the back of the archives, there's an old factory and he said they would go over the details and times there."_

It sounded suspicious as fuck but we had no choice, we needed rations and jobs were hard to come by as security around the Haven's grew tighter.

Our jobs weren't always legal and we sure gave the security details a hell of a time catching us but our potential clients were becoming a bit twitchy after three transporters were caught leaving the Haven.

They didn't want people going in and out of the quarantined areas in case they brought the infection back with them but what they didn't know was all transporters had one and only rule.

If you were bitten, it was the end of the line for you and there was no going back, the only option left for most was to eat a bullet. It was better than the alternative.

"What time is the meeting?"

"_It's in half an hour…do you think you'll make it?"_

"Yeah…I'll be there."

**~O~**

**I'm trying to get this story at least halfway finished before I start posting weekly chapters so let me know what you think... Interesting? Or not? Thanks for your time and have a lovely week. :D**


End file.
